A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?
1. Capitulo I - O Menino-que-sobreviveu

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo I - O Menino-que-sobreviveu.**

Era uma noite escura de dia das bruxas quando tudo aconteceu, os Longbottons tinham ido visitar seus amigos os Potters para que as crianças pudessem aproveitar o dia das bruxas, embora as crianças não pudessem sair pra ganhar doces como as outras crianças normais, eles faziam sua propria festa na casa.

-Eu ainda digo que o Harry vai ser o melhor voador da Grifinória -Tiago falava com orgulho sobre o filho que estava atualmente atacando mais uma guloseima no chão.

-Vindo de um homem que fez a criança voar desde os seus nove meses de idade... -Frank falava com um sorriso maroto para o amigo, eram frequentes as conversas dos dois pais orgulhosos sobre seus filhos -Pequeno Neville vai ser um mestre do duelo... Você pode apostar nisso, acredita que ele usou minha varinha pra me atordoar? Alice teve que me salvar de um feitiço estranho que ele produziu... -Enquanto isso Lilian e Alice riam dos maridos na cozinha, elas sabiam que eles estavam exagerando, mas elas não poderiam deixar de imaginar como seria a vida depois daquela guerra.

Talvez eles tivessem um pouco de paz.

Lilian estava para falar sobre a nova receita que recebeu de Minerva Mcgonagall de um bolo escocês, quando ela sentiu algo frio passar por sua espinha, ela sabia o sentimento, era um feitiço que ela tinha criado quando alguém indesejado estava próximo.

Olhando para a janela ela percebe o que aconteceu.

-TIAGO ELE NOS ENCONTROU... -e todo o caos caiu sobre a casa.

Horas mais tarde vários estalos foram ouvidos na pequena cidade, mas as pessoas estavam tão aterrorizadas por causa da casa em chamas que elas nem notaram quando um batalhão de pessoas vestidas estranhamentes se aproximaram da casa.

-... Os Potters você sabia?... -eles ouviram um comentar.

-Os Longbottons também... -outro comentava aos prantos.

Nisso um homem idoso com uma longa barba e uma roupa estranha parecia acenar com uma varinha e de repente a multidão começou a ir embora, apenas alguns permaneceram no local, então de repente a varinha na mão do homem que tinha feito o 'feitiço' aponta para um jovem que soluçava no chão.

-Sírius... Como você pôde? -mas o homem nem se mexia, parecia que ele tinha sido beijado por um dementador tamanha era a sua dor e desespero, mas para a surpresa de Dumbledore, Hagrid se aproxima e fala rapidamente.

-O jovem Sírius me explicou antes de entrar em choque Dumbledore... Foi Pettigrew... Ele que traiu os Potters... Tiago e Lilían... Eles... -O meio gigante soluça ao que Dumbledore conforta o amigo e encara o jovem no chão, de repente Hagrid continua -Mas algo aconteceu professor... Eu encontrei os corpos de Alice, Frank e Tiago na sala de estar... Lilían... Doce Lily morreu no berçário das crianças... Mas Professor... Neville e Harry... Eles... Bem... Eles estão vivos... E você-sabe-quem... Professor... Eu vi a varinha e o manto dele no berçário... exatamente onde aconteceu a explosão... -Dumbledore se virou rapidamente para ver as duas crianças aninhadas nos braços do meio gigante, ele encarou diretamente as duas crianças com seus olhos fixos e encontrou cicatrizes nas duas crianças.

Uma cicatriz em cima do olho esquerdo de Neville e uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry, mas a medida que o velho diretor encarava as cicatrizes, ele notou um brilho em Neville e então uma fina cicatriz parecia se curar completamente deixando apenas uma cicatriz fina em cima de seu olho.

Ele se virou para Harry, a cicatriz do garoto ainda sangrava e o velho diretor usou sua varinha para curar o ferimento, ele nem se preocupou com o fato que a cicatriz nem parecia fechar direito, ele estava encarando atentamente Neville, o poder mágico do garoto era forte e tinha curado uma ferida de uma maldição terrivel, foi então que ele se lembrou da profecia.

_E o senhor das trevas o marcará como igual._

As duas crianças tinham recebido cicatrizes de forma desconhecida, as duas crianças em potencial para serem o salvador do mundo estavam ali na sua frente, mas uma das crianças estava inteiramente sozinha no mundo enquanto a outra ainda tinha um parente mágico para lhe criar.

Dumbledore encarou Sírius no chão, ele seria um bom guardião para Harry? Ele sabia que sim, o homem tinha mudado da água para o vinho quando a criança nasceu, ele tinha se tornado um padrinho modelo, embora fizesse algumas brincadeiras idiotas, era completamente diferente do aluno indisciplinado que ele tinha sido diretor.

Um som de estalo fez ele virar a varinha rapidamente, mas era Augusta, provavelmente já sabendo do destino do seu filho e nora, ele se levantou decidido, ele não sabia que nada mais poderia ser feito e ele tinha que explicar tudo para Augusta.

-MEU FILHO! ONDE ESTA MEU FILHO? ALVO? -Ela estava desesperada, mas ele tinha que ser forte.

-Augusta... Eu sinto muito... Mas Frank e Alice... -ele não precisou terminar a frase, mas então os olhos dela vão para o garoto nos braços de Hagrid.

-Neville? -ela pergunta ao que ela segura a criança em seus braços.

-Ele sobreviveu Augusta... Na verdade ele se tornou o menino-que-sobreviveu... -naquela noite o boato se espalhou.

Sobre como um dos piores magos das trevas tinha ido para uma casa de uma familia feliz e encontrado seu fim nas mãos de um simples bebê.

Um boato sobre a criança ter sobrevivido a maldição da morte apenas com uma cicatriz em cima do olho.

Naquela noite muitos iriam comemorar e gritar sobre a nova lenda que surgiu no mundo da magia.

O conto de Neville Longbotton, O menino-que-sobreviveu, se espalhou por todo o mundo naquela noite, trazendo luz e esperança para todo o mundo mágico.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Cap pequeno eu sei... mas é o começo de mais uma pequena fics... que espero que vocês gostem...**

**este capitulo em especial vai para uma garota que eu amo por demais..**

**Minha doce Viic...**

**Você esta no meu coração meu amor..**

**Eu te amo..**

**Espero que gostem da nova fics...**

**até em breve..rs**

**muito em breve..rs**


	2. Capitulo II - A verdadeira história

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo II - A verdadeira história.**

Anos se passaram e a lenda de Neville Longbotton parecia ter se fortalecido de forma assombrosa, ainda mais com os vários encontros com o monstro que tirou seus pais e que voltava para aterrorizar o mundo mágico.

Muitos contos surgiam de Hogwarts sobre a bravura do garoto que empreendeu uma luta pesada contra o mais poderoso lorde das trevas de todos.

Quando enfim a batalha final aconteceu, todos suspiraram aliviados quando o herói saiu da clareira que tinha entrado para enfrentar o monstro do mundo mágico com um olhar triunfante, todos comemoraram a derrota de Lorde Voldemort e todos proclamavam Neville um herói.

Mas apenas poucos sabiam a verdade.

Que não tinha sido Neville a fazer todas as proezas que ele reinvidicava.

Não tinha sido Neville que batalhou inumeras vezes contra Voldemort.

Mas sim a sua sombra.

O garoto com cabelos negros arrepiados e profundos olhos verdes com uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio quase invisivel na testa.

Harry Potter tinha se tornado a sombra de Neville logo depois de Dumbledore anunciar o garoto como o Menino-que-sobreviveu.

Mas ninguém sabia sobre isso, nem Dumbledore, nem Neville, nem ninguém da escola, apenas os marotos sabiam a verdade.

Sírius tinha criado Harry da melhor forma possivel, ele tinha amadurecido em um homem como nunca visto antes, ele era completamente dedicado ao afilhado e tentava preencher em todos os aspectos a falta que os pais do menino tinham deixado.

Com a ajuda de seu amigo Remo Lupin, eles criaram o garoto para ser um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo.

Pois eles sabiam a verdade.

Harry era o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Não Neville.

Tinha sido uma semana depois da fatídica noite, Harry estava queimando de febre e Sírius não sabia o que fazer, ele tinha chamado Remo e procurado em todos os livros o que poderia estar acontecendo com seu afilhado, mas ele não encontrava nada, ele entrou em contato com Andromeda que era uma medi-bruxa, mas assim que ela chegou, ela revelou um segredo para seu primo.

Ela era uma Indizível.

-É um dos requisitos do trabalho... Não posso dizer o que faço, mas sou formada em medi-bruxa também -ela então passou a varinha sobre o corpo de Harry e enrrugou a testa -Isso não é possivel... Mas... Será que... -De repente os olhos dela voam largos e ela pulou para trás e lançou um feitiço complexo e poderoso no garoto que soltou um berro forte que estremeceu a casa inteira, Sírius avançou na prima para proteger o afilhado, quando de repente tudo voltou ao normal e o garoto dormia tranquilamente.

Sírius agarrou o braço da prima e o levou para o corredor e começou a gritar.

-O QUE NO NOME DE MERLIN VOCÊ FEZ? -Andromeda suspirou fortemente e levou o primo para a cozinha.

-Foi uma boa ideia ter me chamado Sírius... Por que Harry não precisava de um medi-bruxo... Ele precisava de um especialista como eu... -ela então começou a dizer sobre o que sua varredura magica tinha descoberto.

A cicatriz de Harry não era uma simples cicatriz.

Era uma cicatriz de maldição mortal.

E tinha um pedaço de alma de Voldemort nela.

Sírius sentiu o sangue deixar completamente seu rosto ao pensar que um pedaço de alma de um monstro estava em seu afilhado.

-Mas eu inverti o estrago... Eu retirei aquela coisa... O tremor foi o núcleo mágico do Harry soltando tudo do que ele é capaz... Merlin que ele vai ser um bruxo poderoso -então ela encarou o primo fixamente e fala -Você deve treinar ele, Sírius... Eu não posso dizer nada... Mas tem uma profecia no departamente do mistério... Tem o nome de Voldemort, Neville Longbotton e uma interrogação... Eu acho que envolve Harry... -Sírius cabecia ao que ele sabia do que se tratava.

Tiago previu o que aconteceria caso ele morresse e tinha deixado um globo de neve inofensivo onde ele deixou gravado não apenas o desejo de que o amigo criasse seu filho, mas também a profecia por completo.

Sírius planejava mostrar para Harry quando ele tivesse onze anos.

E ele o fez.

No começo Harry não sabia por que estava sendo treinado, muitas vezes ele perguntava para seu padrinho que simplesmente dizia, você precisa estar preparado.

Mas então no seu decimo primeiro aniversário, ele descobriu a verdade.

Toda a verdade que o mundo mágico não conhecia.

-Agora você entende... -Sírius fala com um olhar cansado ao que o menino e Remo tinham acabado de ver a lembrança, no começo ele pensou que seu afilhado ficaria furioso com o que descobriu.

Mas seus olhos mostravam determinação poderosa e firme.

Os anos se passaram com mais treinamentos e encontros com Voldemort sem ninguém saber, todas as vezes que Neville encontrava com o ser das trevas, Harry estaria ali, sem o garoto saber, sem os amigos dele, Ronald e Hermione, saberem.

Na pedra filosofal, Neville bateu com a cabeça e desmaiou quando Quirill o amarrou e Harry atacou um Voldemort surpreso.

No seu segundo ano, ele seguiu Neville, Rony e aquele professor falso para a câmara secreta e depois que a cobra atingiu Neville na cabeça, o garoto pegou a espada que o menino largou e matou a cobra.

Foi com um pouco de alivio que ele também notou que Gina estava viva.

Ele conhecia Gina a pouco tempo, ele sabia que ela era irmã de Rony e tinha uma queda pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, mas ele muitas vezes notou que ela parecia o perceber no salão comunal.

Onde a maioria das pessoas pensaria que ele simplesmente não existia, um aluno que você passasse sem notar, ela era a única que acenava para ele e dizia bom dia.

Depois daquele dia, ele passou a dar mais atenção para Gina, no ano seguinte muitos pareciam dar uma certa distancia para a garota, mas Harry estava sempre ali, eles não se falavam, não era preciso, tudo o que a garota precisava era de alguém pra lhe consolar.

Mas a medida que o tempo passou, Gina se tornou mais decidida e não precisou mais do menino silencioso.

No começo isso machucou Harry, mas quando Neville voltou do labirinto no seu quarto ano dizendo que Voldemort tinha voltado, foi que ele percebeu que estava negligenciando seu trabalho.

Ele era aquele que ia derrotar Voldemort.

Ele era o único que poderia.

No ano seguinte todos pareciam ficar em terror, embora o ministério tentou se fazer de cego, eles não duraram um ano.

Voldemort tinha voltado e todos sabiam.

Harry permaneceu como a sombra de Neville, enquanto ele era a luz e a esperança do mundo mágico, ele era a sombra, aquele que combatia o mau sem ninguém saber.

Outra mudança naquele ano foi que Harry recebeu uma ajuda um tanto inusitada.

-Enfim saiu pra brincar garoto -ele se vira rapidamente com a varinha pronta ao que dois homens velhos o encaram com sorrisos.

-Moody? Dumbledore? -um dos homens torcer o nariz e fala.

-Pode chamar ele de Moody, mas comigo é Abe fui claro? -Harry cabeceia ao que o homem sorri -Muito bom... -e com uma velocidade surpreendente ele atordoa o garoto -precisa melhorar o reflexo garoto... -Mais tarde Sírius explicou que ele precisava de ajuda em sua formação e ele pediu ajuda a uns velhos amigos, quando Harry questionou sobre os ensinamentos dele em segredo, seu padrinho lhe garantiu que todos só sabiam que ele era um padrinho super protetor que queria deixar o afilhado preparado para qualquer perigo.

Olho-tonto Moody tinha caido na conversa.

Mas Aberforth não.

Em uma das longas sessões de treinamento que o velho tinha atordoado o garoto, ele tinha parado de lançar feitiços e fala simplesmente.

-Então você é o um que vai derrotar Voldemort? -Harry ficou surpreso e quase deixou a varinha cair -Seu padrinho pode ser um bom ator, mas eu estou no ramo a mais tempo... Então meu irmão cometeu um erro... Novamente... E você esteve este tempo todo protegendo o menino Longbotton de todos os encontros com o Lord Voldeco não é? -Harry permaneceu em silencio ao que o homem solta uma gargalhada -Realmente não importa... Vamos continuar com a sua 'formação"? -depois disso Aberforth começou a ensinar feitiços que Harry nunca tinha visto na vida.

Os dois anos que se seguiram foram de treinamentos constantes, ele tinha ampliado de alguma forma sua aura de inalcansável que ninguém parecia notar que ele estava na escola, até mesmo os professores esqueciam frequentemente que ele estava lá, apenas Snape parecia ver o garoto nas salas de aula, mas depois de uma primeira tentativa de fisgar qualquer atitude rebelde do garoto, ele também o deixou em paz.

Harry era um fantasma vivo em Hogwarts, ninguém dava atenção, alguns sabiam que ele estava lá, mas ninguém se importava.

Mas uma pessoa interessava a Harry.

Mesmo depois das inúmeras brigas onde Sírius tentava dizer para Harry ser mais social com as pessoas, ele dizia não se importar com as pessoas.

Mas era mentira.

Ele ainda era interessado em Gina Weasley.

Depois de superar o trauma do seu primeiro ano, ela se tornou uma menina decidida e feliz, ela inspirava as pessoas a serem melhores e quando seu irmão, Hermione Granger e Neville começaram o AD, ela parecia mostrar a sua verdadeira natureza na frente do "menino-que-sobreviveu".

Embora Harry evitasse qualquer conversa com todos, ele ainda mantinha os olhos em Gina, tanto que quando ela começou a namorar Conner e logo depois Dino Tomás, ele teve que se segurar para não amaldiçoar os garotos, mas ele não poderia fazer isso, ele tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Embora o seu interesse pela ruiva, ele lacrou todos os sentimentos em um lugar bem profundo em seu coração e se concentrou em sua missão.

Derrotar Voldemort.

Ele tinha aprendido com sua Tia Andy sobre o possivel motivo do monstro não ter morrido, depois do seu segundo ano quando ele contou para ela sobre o diário de Tom Riddle, ela explicou sobre a fabricação de um Horcruxes e a finalidade do objeto.

Com algumas conexões no mundo mágico e algumas investigações, ele rapidamente descobriu sobre todos os objetos e os destruiu com a ajuda de Sírius, Remo e Tonks.

Tonks tinha unido ao segredo do garoto quando uma das noites estava visitando Remo para um flerte e ela caiu dentro da memória que Tiago tinha deixado para Sírius, no começo eles tinham cogitado apagar a mente da mulher, mas vendo a conexão dela com seu tio Remo, Harry simplesmente explicou tudo e ela entrou no segredo.

Depois disso a relação dela com Remo se tornou mais intensa e logo os dois se casaram e Tonks tinha dito para Harry estar esperando um filho e esperava que Remo aceitasse a noticia.

No começo o lobisomen tinha sido meio arredio com a noticia, mas depois de duas horas na sala de duelo pra colocar algum juizo na cabeça do homem Remo, Sírius e Harry saiam rindo e o antigo maroto correu para a esposa e a beijou completamente feliz com a sua nova familia.

Harry estava desfrutando um bom café da manhã em seu sétimo ano na escola quando Neville, Rony e Hermione entraram e declararam que Voldemort estava atacando.

A batalha foi intensa, Harry tinha unido aos alunos que queriam lutar e protegeu a vida de alguns alunos com feitiços rápidos e certeiros, ele nunca deixaria ninguém se machucar na sua presença, embora Collin perdeu sua perna, Flitwick quase morrerá e o pior, uma maldição mortal quase atingiu Remo e Tonks fez ele abandonar a sua "presença zero" e ele atacou os comensais com violencia sem limites.

Ele protegeria sua familia.

Quando todos estavam reagrupando e ele viu os Weasleys amontoados murmurando com Neville sobre o possivel plano de ataque contra Voldemort, foi que ele percebeu que não poderia mais ser a sombra do garoto.

Ele tinha que fazer isso sozinho.

Sem escutar mais nada a sua volta, ele saiu para os jardins e passou por todos os comensais da morte e chegou até a clareira onde Voldemort estava sentado em um trono parecendo entediado.

-Enfim resolveu mostrar a cara... Sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu? -Os olhos vermelhos se fixam nos verdes e o monstro ri -O que pensa em fazer Potter? Longbotton é o escolhido... Não você... -mas então para a surpresa de Voldemort, o garoto jogou todas as suas reliquias no chão e sorri friamente.

-Você realmente não se lembra daquela noite não? Achou que marcou um garoto e não se importou de saber do outro... Pois bem Tom Riddle, vou mostrar porque você cometeu um erro em negligenciar um garotinho na escuridão... -e a batalha que se seguiu foi intensa, os comensais da morte ficaram surpresos com o ataque vindo do seu milorde e tentaram se aproximar, mas todos era atingidos pelos feitiços dois dois bruxos e então do nada Harry surge em frente de Voldemort, e crava a espada de Gryffindor que tinha surgido em sua mão no peito do monstro -Adeus Tom... -Os comensais começaram a gritar de dor no mesmo momento que Neville surgiu na clareira, ele estava apontando a varinha para os dois bruxos e ficou surpreso em ver a espada gravada no peito de Voldemort.

-Quem... Quem é você? -ele perguntou tremulo para Harry que deu de ombros e falou.

-Ninguém importante... -ele jogou a espada na mão do garoto surpreso e com uma facilidade que Hermione diria ser impossivel se conhecesse o garoto, ele aparata da floresta proibida para a casa.

Os próximos dias foram de alegrias e festividades, todos comemoravam a derrota de Voldemort nas mãos de Neville Longbotton ao que o garoto aparecia em todas as manchetes com a varinha em uma mão e uma espada na outra, todos louvariam o menino sem saber que outro bruxo tinha estado naquela clareira e tinha cumprido seu dever, ele sabia que logo ele cairia no esquecimento na mente de Neville e o mundo nunca mais ouviria o nome de Harry Potter.

Sua missão tinha terminado.

Foi então que um sentimento de terror o envolveu.

Ele não tinha mais um dever, ele não tinha mais que caçar um monstro.

Ele não tinha nada.

Sua familia veio comemorar a sua vitória e o encontrou completamente bebâdo no sofá da sala, eles não sabiam o que aconteceu com o garoto, mas eles dariam tempo para ele vir falar.

Depois de duas semanas ele simplesmente voltou para Hogwarts onde nem os professores notaram sua ausencia.

O resto do ano foi complicado para Harry, ainda tinha um ar de festividade no ar e todos ainda estavam com os espiritos altos depois da vitória e Harry pode voltar a seu único interesse na escola.

Gina.

Mas ao que parecia o fato dele ter fechado seus sentimentos por ela teve uma consequencia.

Uma semana depois da derrota de Voldemort, ela e Neville entraram de mãos unidas no salão principal.

Ele sentiu o coração quebrar quando viu aqueles olhos brilhantes dela encarando Neville amorosamente.

Harry não conseguia aguentar, ele tentou ficar na escola por mais uma semana, mas vendo os dois era doloroso demais.

Ele simplesmente saiu da escola sem ninguém percebeu, depois ele faria seus NIEMS no ministério e assim a imagem de um garoto moreno de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio, parecia sumir na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Não falei que voltava? rs...**

**Este capitulo vai para minha piquetuxinha que eu amo por demais...**

**Espero que você goste meu anjo..**

**Minha doce Liv...**

**você é minha piquetuxinha que eu amo por demais lindinha..**

**te adoro..rs**


	3. Capitulo III - O homem desconhecido

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo III - O homem desconhecido.**

Gina Weasley era uma das mulheres mais felizes do mundo, ela tinha um emprego dos seus sonhos, artilheira do Harpias, ela tinha um apartamento só para ela e ela namorava com o melhor mago do mundo inteiro.

Neville Longbotton, o menino-que-sobreviveu e agora o eleito que tinha derrotado Voldemort.

Ela se lembra com um rubor de como ela tinha sido uma menina fã que corria atrás dele como todas as mulheres fazem agora, ela tinha ficado euforica quando Rony tinha lhe dito ser amigo do menino-que-sobreviveu e tinha perguntado tudo sobre o garoto.

Os anos que se seguiram foram constrangedores e ao mesmo tempo decisivos, ela precisava mudar e seria uma pessoa que mereceria o amor do garoto que ela amava.

Foi dificil, principalmente quando Hermione, Rony e Neville começaram o AD, ela tinha sido uma pilha de nervos, mas como ela namorava Michael Conner, ela aprendeu a ser mais tranquila na presença do garoto.

Ela sabia que sua relação com Conner era um fracasso assim que começou, assim como o namoro com Dino Tomás, eles simplesmente não eram o que ela esperava.

E ela sabia que Neville seria o único a cumprir todas as suas expectativas.

Ela teve uma lembrança vaga de um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros que ela tinha se encantado por um tempo, mas ela não parecia se lembrar muito dele, além do fato dele ser encontrado na biblioteca, ele parecia um daqueles rostos na multidão, você via, mas não se lembrava.

Ela estava se preparando para ir para o três vassouras, Neville tinha mandado um patrono dizendo que tinha chamado Rony e Hermione para uma data dobro, ela sabia que as meninas do Harpias iam a emboscar amanhã, mas ela não se importava.

Fazia uma semana que ela não via Neville.

Ela vestiu de forma simples e aparatou para o bar de madame Rosmerta e notou com surpresa uma verdadeira multidão na frente do bar.

-...Você consegue ver? -ela ouviu uma das pessoas murmurar.

-Ali... do lado do ruivo... -Outra pessoa murmurou.

-O escolhido... Será que ele aceita eu lhe pagar uma bebida? -Gina rodou os olhos, eram mais admiradores do eleito, mesmo depois de dois anos da derrota de Voldemort, as pessoas ainda viam Neville com uma fascinação assombrosa, ela compreendia que tinha sido um grande feito, mas as pessoas precisavam seguir em frente.

De repente a multidão começou a se amontoar e ela sentiu alguém bater em suas costelas, ela estava para cair de cara quando dois braços fortes envolvem sua cintura.

-Espero que você não tenha se machucado... -ela levantou a cabeça para encarar dois olhos verdes maravilhosos a encarando -tome mais cuidado com a multidão furiosa sim? -ele deu uma risada ao que muitos lançam um olhar de desagrado para o homem.

-O... Obrigada... -ela murmura ao que o homem ainda segurava sua cintura, mas então ele percebe o olhar dela e a solta.

-Desculpe... Acho que seu namorado ficaria um tanto chateado em nos ver dessa maneira... -Gina fica surpresa com o homem e fala.

-Como você...? -ele parecia rir e fala.

-Cabelo vermelho fogo dos Weasleys... Uma artilheira fantastica do Harpias e namorada fixa do menino-que-sobreviveu... Embora seu namorado seja famoso, você tem criado um nome para si mesma Srta Weasley... Eu particularmente sou um fã -a mulher ficou surpresa com o homem, não se encontravam muitos homens que diziam ser fãs do Harpias.

-Obrigada pelo elogio... Estou aqui para conhecer uns amigos... Você não gostaria de entrar? -o homem treme a cabeça e encara a multidão.

-Não creio que você entrar com um completo estranho em um bar onde seu namorado, seu irmão e futura irmã estejam lhe esperando fosse algo... Bom de ser visto... -De repente Gina cora ao perceber que nem sabia o nome do homem a sua frente.

-Desculpe... Você sabe quem eu sou e eu nem perguntei quem você é... -o homem solta uma risada ao que no começo Gina queria se fazer de ofendida, mas a risada do homem era tão contagiante que ela começou a rir também.

-Sem problemas... Digamos que sou apenas um velho conhecido que prefere um lugar um pouco mais privado para tomar uma boa bebida -e sem falar mais nada, ele vai em direção do cabeça de porco.

-Um velho conhecido? -Gina se pergunta confusa ao que logo ela treme a cabeça e força sua entrada no bar de Rosmerta.

Estava completamente cheio e quase todos encaravam a mesa onde o trio dourado estava, ela desvia de alguns clientes e se senta em frente do namorado que sorri.

-Você conseguiu chegar... -ele falou feliz ao que a garota tenta parar de estremecer ao que seu pé ainda doia de dois clientes terem pisado para ter um olhar melhor em seu namorado.

-Foi dificil entrar quando todos queriam um vislumbre do meu namorado maravilhoso -ela fala com um sorriso ao que ele cora profundamente, ele estava ciente que todos o encaravam, mas ele não poderia fazer nada.

Ele era o escolhido.

-Bem... Que bom que você conseguiu chegar... Faz tempo que não nos divertimos juntos não? -ele pergunta para Rony e Hermione que apenas cabeceiam.

-Fica dificil achar um tempo fora quando você é uma ligação do departamente do misterio -Hermione fala com um olhar enigmatico ao que todos reviram os olhos, desde o ano passado quando ela começou o seu estagio, eles faziam a brincadeira de tentar descobrir o que a amiga trabalhava no ministerio, embora ela não pudesse dizer nada, eles se divertiam com as suposições.

-Ei Gin! Parece que você foi reconhecida -seu irmão aponta para a porta onde algumas meninas com bandeirinhas dos Harpias pareciam tentar chamar a atenção dela, ela sorri e acena para umas quatro ou cinco meninas que sorriem e começam a falar animadamente uma com a outra -Nunca pensei que minha irmãzinha fosse se tornar uma estrela do quadribol -a ruiva ri e fala.

-E eu nunca sonhei que meu irmão iria se tornar um auror... Você e Neville já começaram a ir em missões? -ela perguntou preocupada ao que o irmão suspirou pesadamente.

-Não... Ainda estamos "em treinamento", sinceramente, depois de derrotar um dos piores bruxos das trevas você acha que eles nos dariam algum reconhecimento dos nossos esforços? -foi nesse momento que Gina encarou Neville.

Sempre que a derrota de Voldemort era mencionado, ele ficava com este olhar pensativo, como se tentando se lembrar de algo ou tentando esquecer, ela não sabia dizer, ela muitas vezes perguntou sobre o que ele pensava tanto naquela noite, ele desviava o assunto sobre pensar nela e ambos acabavam esquecendo do assunto.

Percebendo que ele ia tentar mudar de assunto, ela resolve contar sobre seu estranho encontro na porta do pub.

-...então ele disse que preferia um lugar mais privado para tomar uma bebida e foi para o cabeça de porco... Foi realmente interessante saber que existe pelo menos um fã masculino do Harpias assumido na Inglaterra... -Rony solta uma risada e murmura algo sobre ele ser afeminado ao que Hermione começa a discutir com o noivo sobre o preconceito dele sobre pessoas com orientações sexuais diferentes da dele.

Mas o que chamou a atenção de Gina foi a reação de Neville.

-Como ele era? -ele perguntou pra ruiva surpresa ao que ele parecia querer se levantar -como ele era Gina? Me diga... -Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Não sei Nev... Um pouco mais alto que você... Mais muscular... Tinha cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos verdes... Acho que ele tinha uma cicatriz na testa... Mas eu não... -Mas de repente o eleito sai correndo deixando os amigos perplexos, eles deixam algumas moedas na mesa e seguem o amigo até o Cabeça de porco.

-Neville! Espera... -Hermione dizia ao que o garoto tinha praticamente atropelado algumas pessoas que tentavam chamar sua atenção e jogou praticamente uma menina vestida com um uniforme do Harpias no chão.

Gina parou no mesmo lugar e se virou para a menina que parecia começar a chorar, ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o namorado, mas ele ia se desculpar com esta menina isso ela garantia.

-Sinto muito pelo meu amigo... Ele estava realmente com pressa... -a menina funga algumas vezes e então encara Gina com maravilha.

-Você é Gina Weasley? -ela pergunta em temor e só então Gina encara a menina;

Ela provavelmente tinha uns seis anos e usava um uniforme completo do Harpias, ela tinha longos cabelos negros trançados e sorria com os olhos aguados para a mulher na sua frente.

-Sim... Eu sou a Gina Weasley -a menina solta um gritinho e começa a elogiar Gina em algumas das jogadas, ela estava tão empolgada que as pessoas a sua volta a encaravam com sorrisos, ela tentava demonstrar os movimentos que Gina fazia com os braços e as meninas mais velhas, que também estavam vestidas de Harpias, se aproximam da mulher que eram suas inspirações.

Vinte minutos depois, Neville, Rony e Hermione voltam desanimados, os dois ultimos não sabiam o que tinha dado no amigo e o eleito parecia chateado que ele não tinha conseguido desvendar o seu misterio.

Ele estava voltando para o bar e se desculpar com Gina quando viu a ruiva esperando por ele com uma menina pequena ao seu lado, vendo os olhos dela, ela percebeu que ele estava em apuros.

-Você não tem nada a dizer Neville? -ela segurava sua varinha e o homem estremecia, ele conhecia as maldições da namorada.

-Desculpe Gina... Eu não queria sair assim do nosso encontro duplo... -Mas a carranca da ruiva se aprofunda e ela fala.

-Você é incrivel Neville Longbotton... Você sai em disparada depois de ouvir falar de um homem que eu nunca vi na vida do nada e então atropela a maioria das pessoas e ainda joga uma menina no chão... E NEM PRA PARAR E SE DESCULPAR VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ... E AGORA ESTA AQUI SE DESCULPANDO POR CAUSA DE UM ENCONTRO DUPLO? -o garoto se encolheu diante da raiva da namorada, que parecia respirar profundamente pra se acalmar -Estou esperando que você se desculpe aqui e agora com a Melody, Neville -o eleito encara a menina que segurava a mão de Gina e tentava se esconder atrás da perna da sua namorada.

Ele se ajoelha em frente a ela e fala.

-Me desculpe Melody... Eu não quis te machucar... Mas sabe... Eu... Bem... Eu... Estava caçando um bruxo mau... -Neville fala com um sorriso ao que todos ofegam diante da fala do homem -a descrição da Gina me lembrou um homem que estamos procurando no centro dos aurores... Então... Eu quis confirmar... -Gina não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, ela sabia quando Neville mentia, tinha sido uma das coisas que ela era orgulhosa de saber sobre ele, ele jamais poderia mentir para ela, ele sempre ficava nervoso, gaguejava, suava e encarava qualquer coisa menos a pessoa que ele mentia e ele estava praticamente encarando qualquer coisa menos ela.

No mesmo instante todos começam a se apressar para casa e alguns murmuravam sobre os perigos de estar fora a noite e alguns louvavam pela alma valente de Neville em os proteger, depois de Gina ter assinado autografos para as meninas do Harpias e se despedido de Melody, o grupo vai até o três vassouras onde Gina pede uma sala particular, assim que ela encanta para que ninguém escutasse, ela se vira ferozmente para Neville.

-Como você ousa mentir para aquela garotinha? E nem tente me dizer que não sabe do que estou falando Neville Longbotton, eu sei muito bem quando você mente... Aquele homem que me ajudou era tão mau quanto o Newton a minha coruja... -Neville recua diante do olhar da namorada e fala.

-Ele... Ele me lembrou alguém... Alguém da batalha final... -Os olhos de Gina ainda faiscava, ela sabia que ele ainda escondia algo.

-E quem exatamente é esta pessoa? -Neville desvia o olhar e então para a surpresa de todos um patrono surge do nada e fala.

_**Aurores se encontrar no centro dos aurores, suspeita de atividades suspeitas.**_

Rony e Neville se despedem as pressas das garotas e então aparatam de dentro da sala.

Gina cai na cadeira e suspira pesadamente, ela sabia que o namorado escondia algo, ela sabia que ele tinha sofrido, mas por que ele não poderia ser mais sincero?

-Eu também queria saber Gina -Hermione murmura ao que ela parecia ler os pensamentos da ruiva, elas então aproveitam o resto da noite no bar e voltam para casa.

Ainda tentando descobrir por que aquele estranho moreno de olhos verdes tinha causado tamaha comoção em Neville Longbotton o eleito que derrotou Voldemort.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente pra uma piquetuxinha que eu adoro por demais...**

**Uma grande amiga que eu conheci a pouco tempo... Mas já se tornou alguém muito importante para mim...**

**Vocês podem encontrar os trabalhos dela no Nyah...**

**Minha doce Allie Lupin Judd Malik...**

**Você se tornou uma amiga muito especial para mim piquena..**

**te amo por demais..rs**


	4. Capitulo IV - A corporação Marotos de va

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo IV - A corporação Marotos de vassouras e brincadeiras.**

As próximas semanas tinham sido infernais para Gina.

Ao que parecia, um reporter tinha visto a briga da ruiva com o namorado em Hogsmeade e publicou tudo o que tinha ouvido e logo uma corrente de cartas com maldições chegavam na casa da ruiva a chamando de ingrata, traidora e nomes que sua mãe teria amaldiçoado a lingua dos filhos se ousasse falar em sua presença.

Gwenog Jones, a capitã do Harpias, tinha discutido com a ruiva sobre a briga e sobre o impacto negativo que estava causando no time.

A ruiva não levou a conversa tão tranquilamente.

-Então você quer dizer que só por que o Neville é o eleito ele pode simplesmente jogar uma menina de seis anos no chão sem dizer nada e quando eu vou o repreender eu que sou a errada? Talvez eu deveria ter corrido com ele e deixado uma menina que estava vestida com o nosso uniforme ali no chão chorando não é? -Gwenog sempre tinha sido firme com jogadores dificeis, ela tinha aguentado muitos ataques histéricos na sua carreira, mas os olhos de Gina lhe davam um certo receio.

Ela era uma bruxa poderosa.

-Claro que você não deveria ter deixado a menina chorando... De certa forma foi bom você ter consolado a garotinha... Mas não lave roupa suja na rua... -Gina apenas sai batendo a porta e Gwenog suspira pesadamente.

Se a ruiva continuasse com aquela determinação, ela ganharia o seu posto de capitã quando ela se aposentasse.

Depois da discussão, Gina ficou uma semana de folga em seu apartamento, ela tinha colocado proteções para que cartas indesejadas sumissem antes de chegar até ela e apenas Hermione estava configurada para entrar lá.

Ela ainda estava brava com Neville e sua falta de explicações.

Depois do ocorrido, eles tinham se encontrado de novo e quando ela começou a discutir sobre o estranho que tinha a ajudado, ele simplesmente dizia que não era nada e tentava mudar de assunto, depois de meia hora de evasivas, Gina apenas se levantou e disse com frieza.

-Quando estiver pronto para não ter mais segredos você pode me chamar -e sem dar tempo ela aparatou para o apartamento onde ela socou o travesseiro imaginando ser a cara do namorado.

Por que ele tinha que esconder as coisas dela?

Mas hoje parecia ser um dia diferente, ela chegou no estádio do Harpias para treinar, mas ela estranhou a falta de falatório dentro do vestiário e quando ela olhou para dentro, ela ficou surpresa quando viu apenas Gwenog, uma artilheira e a apanhadora do time no vestiário.

-Hoje não vamos ter treino? -Gwenog treme a cabeça e fala.

-Hoje chamei vocês aqui para um "treinamento" diferente... -ela retira um papel do bolso e oferece para as garotas -Vocês sabem sobre esta nova corporação? -Gina encara o panfleto e fica com os olhos largos.

-Nunca ouvi falar... Mas... -ela se cala rapidamente, no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, quando todos pareciam se afastar dela, Fred e Jorge lhe deram o seu segredo de sucesso na escola, ela ficou surpresa com o mapa do maroto que lhe mostrava tudo o que acontecia na escola, ela tinha usado até mesmo para espionar o que Neville, seu irmão e sua amiga aprontavam na escola.

Mas eram os mesmos Marotos?

-Corporação Marotos de vassouras e brincadeiras? -Agátha pergunta com uma sobrancelha elevada -Eu nunca ouvi falar disso... Mas ouvi algumas coisas nos bares ultimamente sobre uma nova vassoura... Uma nova tecnologia que eu nunca ouvi... -Gwenog cabeceia e fala.

-Esta corporação pagou um bom dinheiro para usar o nosso campo hoje... Eles chamaram alguns dos maiores voadores do mundo para esta... Exibição... E eles mandaram escolher as melhores voadoras do Harpias também então eu chamei vocês aqui para isso... -De repente Susan Bones entra pela porta e fala.

-O Sr Black chegou... E vários outras pessoas estão chegando também... -Susan tinha começado a trabalhar como uma assistente para a treinadora do Harpias, ela sabia de tudo o que acontecia no Harpias, pois era uma fã fanatica do time, ela nunca tentou entrar no time, pois morria de medo de alturas, mas quando apareceu uma vaga para assistente da treinadora do time favorito, ela não se importou de fazer as tarefas mais chatas do time, uma das funções era saber tudo o que acontecia no estádio -E Olivio Wood esta entre eles -todos encaram Gwenog que tinha um olhar neutro no rosto.

-Obrigada Susan -Gwenog fala com uma voz calma, mas todos sabiam que ela provavelmente estava fervendo por dentro, ela tinha jogado contra o Orgulho por anos e quando Olivio Wood se tornou goleiro, ambos tinham um certo atrito entre eles, parecia que os dois não poderiam se ver sem causar uma guerrilha que por pouco não começa uma batalha de feitiços, muito embora Gina sentia que a sua capitã tinha outros tipos de sentimentos pelo goleiro.

Mas Gwenog treme a cabeça e encara as mulheres que cabeceiam decididas e logo elas vão para o campo.

O campo parecia um palco de um show de rock, uma iluminação flutuava em cima do homem que estava no palco enquanto um batalhão de homens e mulheres pareciam ansiosos e conversavam entre si, Gina poderia distinguir alguns dos melhores voadores que ela já tinha visto na vida, ela até mesmo viu Vitor Krum do outro lado do campo.

-Gina -ele se vira rapidamente para ver Rony caminhando para ela.

-Rony? O que você esta fazendo aqui? -O ruivo dá de ombros e fala.

-Eu também não sei... Um dos treinadores disse que uma coruja chegou no ministério pedindo para que eu venha aqui para a demonstração de uma nova vassoura... Eu não entendi nada... -de repente a atenção para todos vai para o homem em cima do palco que dá um forte assovio.

-Bem pessoal, eu creio que todos se conhecem e aqueles que não se conhecem, conheçam as pessoas agora... -ele sorri para o pessoal que o encarou confuso, mas então ele continua -como alguns sabem e alguns não devem saber, meu nome e Sírius Black, um dos fundadores da corporação Marotos de vassouras e brincadeiras e futuramente associada com as Germialidades Weasleys -todos encaram os dois ruivos que coram, eles não estavam compreendendo mais nada -Sei que alguns estão receosos de fazer negócios com um Black, especialmente Robards ali no fundo -todos se viram para ver o auror que mantinha um olhar carrancudo na face, mas Sírius parecia sorrir ainda mais -Posso deixar claro, embora minha familia seja um bando de vagabundos adoradores das trevas, eu sou a ovelha negra da familia, ou seria branca? Nunca entendi quando me diziam que eu era ovelha negra... A familia inteira era das trevas, então por que eu era a ovelha negra? -todos pareciam murmurar sobre o estranho homem ao que Gina fica surpresa em ver Remo Lupin, seu antigo professor e Hogwarts, subir no palco e bater na cabeça do homem.

-Desculpem meu sócio, ele as vezes entra em questões filosoficas desnecessarias na maioria das vezes importantes -todos pareciam rir da cara de ofendido de Sírius -Bem chamamos os melhores voadores do mundo para oferecer um novo produto que a corporação marotos construiu recentemente, um dos nossos melhores bruxos criou no seu tempo livre uma das melhores vassouras já produzidas do mundo, claro que não podemos afirmar que somos as melhores... -Então Sírius rouba o microfone do amigo e fala.

-Somos os melhores sim e hoje vamos provar, VIVA OS MAROTOS... -Remo o silencia e bufa diante da plateia.

-Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido... -ele lança um olhar maligno para Sírius que ainda apontava para a boca -Chamamos os melhores voadores para serem os criticos dessa nova criação... -e com uma sacudida de varinha uma lona que estava no chão desaparece revelando pelo menos cem vassouras no chão, todas elas eram de cores diferentes e as pessoas encaravam duvidosamente sobre sua qualidade -Vocês podem estar céticos com a aparencia, mas como eu digo para meu amigo aqui, aparencia não é tudo no mundo -Sírius provavelmente teria xingado o amigo se pudesse falar -Por isso estamos aqui para descobrir se vocês estão interessados em um teste em primeira mão... Mas vocês devem de estar se perguntando, "Ei! Eu já testei vassouras antes e não pareciam um pequeno galho que saiu do lixo de alguma floresta abandonada e pintada ridiculamente", mas devo informar sobre as caractéristicas dessas vassouras -ele desfez o feitiço em Sírius que pega o microfone e lança um olhar mau para o amigo.

-Agora que meu amigo decidiu que eu posso falar novamente, eu devo dizer sobre o nosso produto, quantos de vocês já tiveram dificuldades com suas vassouras? Alguns queriam ir mais rápidos, outros queriam parar antes de se esborrachar e alguns ainda se sentiam desconfortaveis em se sentar em um pedaço de madeira o dia inteiro no ar -muitos cabeceiam com as declarações do homem havia tempos que o jogo durava dias e eles tinham que aguentar a dor por horas a fio -um jovem bruxo que tinha alguns projetos na cabeça, começou a trabalhar e eu o apoiei inteiramente, alguns vão dizer que é orgulho de padrinho, mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar de ficar orgulhoso com a forma que o meu afilhado trabalhou em criar as vassouras ideais para qualquer tipo de cavaleiro -ele pega uma vassoura que parecia brilhar e envolver completamente o homem e então do nada ele começa a flutuar no ar sem estar montado -como vocês podem ver, o brilho foi um feitiço que "scaneou' o que eu quero fazer... As vassouras na sua frente tem um pequeno sistema de segurança que avalia as condições dos cavaleiros, suas expectativas e seus desejos por assim dizer... -todos pareciam atordoados ao que o homem ri -Meu afilhado sempre pensou na segurança das pessoas... Ele percebeu que algumas vassouras apresentavam um certo defeito para seus cavaleiros, ele mesmo dizia que quando pedia para sua vassoura ir mais rápido ele ficava frustrado quando ela não o atendia, mas logo ele começou a trabalhar em projetar vassouras e então ele criou estas belezinhas -todos lançam um olhar admirado para as vassouras agora e o homem sorri ainda mais -Mas se vocês querem uma prova de sua eficaz... Vamos ter uma demonstração... AGORA... -Do nada um homem voava a toda em meio ao estádio, muitos notaram que ele estava surpreso com a mudança de ambientes e ficaram aterrorizados com o fato que ele pudesse bater no chão tamanha era a sua velocidade, mas antes que ele pudesse sequer tocar no chão, ele desvia indo em direção dos expectadores, ele consegue desviar de todos e passa a centimetros de Gina que tinha os olhos largos.

Era o homem misterioso.

-SÍRIUS, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO EM ME MANDAR UMA CHAVE DE PORTAL EM PLENO VÔO? -o garoto passa por todo o estadio em meros segundos e desce no palco com um olhar bravo.

-Estava demonstrando as belezas que você criou... -o homem treme a cabeça para o padrinho e se vira para todos no estádio.

-Me desculpem pelo susto que meu padrinho causou em vocês... Isso certamente não foi uma exibição para publicidade e.. DA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ USAR EDWIGES PARA ME SEQUESTRAR DESSA FORMA DE NOVO VOCÊ VAI FICAR PRESO NA SUA FORMA PULGUENTA POR UM MÊS ALMOFADINHAS -Gina ofega ao ouvir o apelido, era ele, era um dos idolos dos seus irmãos e o homem misterioso que deixava Neville inquieto estava bem ali na sua frente, ela começa a se aproximar ao que Rony levanta a mão para chamar a atenção do homem -Sim Ronald Weasley? -todos ficam surpresos pelo homem saber do ruivo e este cora ainda mais.

-Como você... Bem... Deixa pra lá... Eu gostaria de saber o que faço aqui? Vocês disseram que chamaram apenas voadores experientes então pensei que a exibição fosse apenas para os jogadores de Quadribol... Eu sou um auror -o homem cabeceia com a pergunta e fala.

-Você pode não ser o que chamamos de publico alvo, mas eu tive noticias de sua tentativa de formação aerea no esquadrão de aurores e que esteve ensinando alguns dos melhores aurores a dominar a arte maravilhosa do vôo... Então quem melhor para testar uma vassoura experimental que o homem que esta tentando implementar uma nova forma de captura de bruxos das trevas do nosso ministério? -Rony cabeceia com a lógica do homem, ele realmente estava tentando implantar a classe de voadores nos aurores, mas muitos diziam que era arriscado demais pros aurores e que o velho metodo era o melhor, mas quando se estava em um combate contra vários, um ataque aereo era melhor solução.

Muitos começaram a testar as vassouras, eles sentiam no começo o feitiço de 'scaner' como uma simples cocégas, mas eles pareciam sentir que as vassouras mudaram em suas mãos, elas pareciam se adaptar a tudo o que os voadores queriam e logo noventa homens e mulheres voavam a velocidades incriveis dentro do estádio, alguns ficaram no chão perguntando para Sírius sobre os feitiços que tinham nas vassouras, os sistemas de segurança e sobre o preço de mercado das vassouras.

Mas Gina não tinha ido com os outros voadores nem com as pessoas que perguntavam para o senhor Black sobre as vassouras.

Ela encarava o homem que sorria para o padrinho que falava sobre as vassouras de forma revigorante, ela sentia que já tinha o visto antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar, não no breve encontro no três vassouras, era algo mais profundo, mais antigo.

De repente os olhos dele vão para ela e a mulher sente o corpo estremecer, ela nunca tinha sentido aquele tipo de olhar antes.

-Ola novamente Srta Weasley... Fico feliz que você esteja na nossa pequena exibição -a ruiva força um sorriso e fala.

-Parece um produto inovador... -o moreno eleva uma sobrancelha e sorri.

-Mas você ainda não o testou -a ruiva encara a vassoura na sua frente, ela realmente não tinha testado a vassoura e não sabia o que fazer, ela amava voar, mas ela não conseguia parar de falar com aquele homem misterioso.

-Não... Eu irei testar... Mas... Eu precisava conversar com você... -O moreno conjura duas cadeiras e se senta em frente a ela.

-Estou a sua disposição Srta Weasley -Gina torce a cara e fala.

-Gina, por favor... Eu odeio quando me tratam como Srta Weasley... Me lembra dos tempos que eu cometia alguma "brincadeira" na escola e os professores vinham me castigar -O homem solta uma gargalhada forte e então sorri para a mulher.

-Me lembro bem das vezes que Minerva entrou no salão principal gritando seu nome... Depois que os gêmeos se formaram o seu nome ficou popular dentro do salão principal, não tinha uma semana que ela não berrasse o seu nome -Gina fica com os olhos largos, ele tinha ido para Hogwarts?

-Quem é você? -ela pergunta de repente -Eu sei que conheço você de algum lugar... Você fala como se me conhecesse e eu me lembraria se tivesse um amigo como você... E de alguma forma você deixa Neville ansioso... Quem é você e por que o Neville tem tanto receio quanto a sua pessoa? -O sorriso de Harry tinha sumido por um breve momento, mas então voltou, mas não era o sorriso prazeroso de antes, era um triste e cansado sorriso que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

-Meu apelido é Sombra... Eu trabalho atrás das cortinas enquanto os atores principais brilham para o mundo... -Gina o encara confusa ao que o homem sorri novamente de um jeito maroto -Se quiser saber mais sobre mim... Basta perguntar para alguns amigos em especial uma certa Sra Lupin que você conhece muito bem -e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele tinha aparatado.

Ele tinha aparatado de dentro do estádio.

Não poderia.

Gwenog tinha dito que o estádio era uma obra de arte em questão de feitiços, ele tinha sido lacrado de tal forma que ninguém poderia aparatar dentro ou fora dele se não estivesse na area especial, o unico lugar mais protegido do que o estádio era Hogwarts.

De repente ela vê Rony ao seu lado com um sorriso maravilhoso, ele parecia apaixonado pela vassoura em sua mão, mas seu sorriso some ao ver o olhar da irmã.

-O que aconteceu Gina? Quem era aquele homem que você tava conversando? -Gina treme a cabeça e fala.

-Era... Era o homem que Neville perseguia... -Rony quase cai da vassoura e encara a irmã incredulo -Eu... Eu não sei quem ele é... Mas ele parece ser uma boa pessoa... Ele só... Eu não sei... Ele é misterioso e não diz coisa com coisa... -de repente ela fica com os olhos largos -Sra Lupin? Que Sra Lupin? Ela nunca ouviu falar que o professor Lupin era casado.

De repente uma pessoa parecia tropeçar ao lado da ruiva fazendo ela pular no mesmo lugar e então Gina reconhece aquele cabelo rosa cor de chiclete.

-Oi Gina -a ruiva sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Tonks... O que você esta fazendo aqui? -mas a mulher limpa as gramas do joelho e fala.

-Na Verdade Gina... Agora é Sra Lupin... E estou atrás do meu pequeno "anjinho" -Gina fica com os olhos largos, ela encara Remo que corria atrás de um garotinho que tinha pego uma das vassouras e voava no chão, mas a cada metro parecia voar cada vez mais alto e mais rápido, ela fica ainda mais surpresa quando o cabelo do garotinho começa a mudar de cor.

Agora não era apenas Neville que estava atrás daquele misterioso ser que parecia guardar grandes segredos sobre ela, Neville e tudo o que ela conhecia sobre o mundo mágico.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma piquena que é minha amiga a anos...**

**Faz tempo que nos conhecemos meu anjo e ainda agradeço por ter conhecido você...**

**JuPJEWAL...**

**Sua amizade é algo importante para mim meu anjo... te adoro por demais linda..rs**


	5. Capitulo V - Quem é ele?

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo V - Quem é ele?**

Alvo Dumbledore era um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, muitos o consideravam o lider da luz e o seguiam fielmente em tempos dificeis, ele tinha sido o mentor do grande Neville Longbotton, o menino-que-sobreviveu, que se tornou o eleito que derrotou o lorde das trevas.

E era exatamente o homem que estava a sua frente andando de um lado para o outro com um olhar carregado.

-Eu sei que você sabe quem é ele Alvo... E eu quero saber também... -Alvo cruza os dedos e apoia a cabeça enquanto o menino andava de um lado para o outro do seu escritorio, parecendo um animal enjaulado e enraivecido.

-Não sei do que você esteja falando Neville -mas o homem bateu com a mão na escrivaninha do velho diretor e fala com ferocidade.

-ELE ESTAVA LÁ, ELE QUEM MATOU VOLDEMORT... NÃO EU... QUEM ERA AQUELE FANTASMA? QUEM ERA AQUELE QUE CUMPRIU O MEU DEVER? -Alvo não se mexia, ele não dava qualquer sentimento da demonstração de poder que Neville tinha mostrado agora, ele sabia que o menino era o escolhido, mas ele era Alvo Dumbledore e não iria se intimidar facilmente.

-Creio que você deva se acalmar Sr Longbotton e me explicar o que deseja saber de mim -pra mostrar seu ponto de vista, ele deixa uma fissura do seu poder solto fazendo o menino recuar até uma cadeira -assim é melhor... Agora me diga... O que anda lhe aflingindo? -Lentamente Neville começou a contar sobre o homem misterioso que ele viu na clareira com a espada de Gryffindor, que o estranho simplesmente matou o lorde das trevas e entregou a espada e para a surpresa do garoto tinha aparatado como se as proteções não existissem e que ele tinha visto recentemente e principalmente em torno de Gina -E você diz que este homem era poderoso? -Neville cabecia se lembrando do dia.

Ele sabia que estaria diante de um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, mas quando ele entrou era uma cena completamente nova para ele, não era Voldemort que emitia uma onda poderosa de poder naquela clareira, mas o garoto que encarava o corpo de Voldemort com uma tranquilidade e uma sensação de dever cumprido que Neville nunca tinha sentido antes, quando o garoto se virou para ele, Neville sentiu uma intensa força passar por ele, não era agressiva como Voldemort e nem com um senso de controle que Alvo demonstrava, era algo intenso e poderoso, como uma fera de pura magia estivesse a sua frente, mas de repente o menino murmurou algumas coisas, jogou a espada para ele e sumiu durante anos.

Neville tentou o achar, ele precisava saber quem era o homem, mas suas buscas não deram em nada, simplesmente a pessoa não existia.

Alvo fica com os olhos fixos em Neville, ele sabia que o garoto não era um Oclumente, no começo o diretor tentou ensinar a arte para o garoto, mas ele não precisava, nunca lhe incomodou, ele tinha outros meios de guardar seus segredos, mas nunca tinha se esforçado pra dominar Oclumência.

Alvo segue a linha de raciocinio do garoto e tenta desvendar a identidade do jovem rapaz, ele poderia sentir da memoria de Neville que o garoto que agora deveria ser um homem, era poderoso.

Muito mais poderoso que ele proprio e isso incomodava Alvo.

Mas todas as memorias que ele conseguia da mente de Neville estavam nebulosas, como se o garoto se misturasse com as sombras.

-Você me deu algo a pensar Neville... Assim que eu souber de algo eu entrarei em contato... -Neville começa a se levantar, mas antes fala.

-Eu soube pelo Rony que o homem tem algum tipo de sociedade com Sírius Black... Ele e o professor Lupin abriram uma tal corporação manotos de vassouras e sei lá o que... -Um brilho parecia crescer nos olhos de Alvo, ele sabia sobre a corporação MAROTOS de vassoura e brincadeiras, era um dos sonhos dos garotos que ele tinha conhecido na infancia em sua escola, mas então sua mente se volta para Sírius e a criança que ele provavelmente teria criado.

Mas ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Harry Potter.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Alvo estava desfrutando de uma xícara de chá com Minerva quando ele se lembrou da conversa com Neville, seu interesse no protegido de Sírius se intensificou e ele se vira para sua melhor amiga.

-Sabe Minerva... Fiquei sabendo de um dos nossos ex alunos... Devo crer que você se lembre de Sírius Black -a mulher dá um sorriso torto e fala.

-E como eu poderia esquecer de um dos alunos mais encrenqueiros que eu tive que cuidar? Os gêmeos Weasleys quase chegaram perto, mas ele nunca vou vencido como o garoto que eu mais gritei nessa escola -Alvo sorri ao se lembrar das brincadeiras dos marotos.

-Fiquei sabendo que recentemente ele e Remo Lupin abriram uma corporação... A Corporação Marotos de vassouras e brincadeiras... Existem até rumores que eles estão tentando uma sociedade com os gêmeos Weasleys... -Minerva estremece e fala.

-Grande...Tudo o que precisavamos... Produtos feitos por duas gerações de brincalhões... -Alvo ri novamente e então se volta para o seu assunto principal.

-Sabe... Eu andei pensando no afilhado de Sírius... Ele deve de ter a mesma idade que o jovem Neville Longbotton não? Harry Potter... Eu sempre me perguntei onde Sírius o mandou para ser educado... -Mas então ele pára de falar ao ver o ollhar de Minerva sobre ele.

-Você... Você esta de brincadeira não é Alvo? -o diretor parecia confuso e fala.

-Sobre o que Minerva? -a mulher treme a cabeça e fala.

-Alvo... Harry esteve nessa escola durante sete anos... Ele foi um dos melhores alunos e só não fez os NIEMS na escola por que Sírius disse que ele ficou chateado com a batalha final e teve que se ausentar... Ele fez os NIEMS no ministério e ganhou um dos maus altos graus de todos os tempos de Hogwarts, ele quase bateu Srta Granger em algumas materias... -Alvo fica perplexo, como aquilo tinha escapado da sua atenção? Minerva pega uma foto que ela tinha em uma gaveta e oferece para o diretor que encara surpreso.

Na foto Minerva estava sendo abraçada por Sírius Black e um garoto que ele nunca tinha visto antes, mas que tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter visto na escola, mas ele não conseguia juntar as peças.

Como o garoto tinha passado despercebido dessa maneira?

Olhando para a foto a imagem que ele viu na mente de Neville parecia se iluminar, onde a figura nebulosa parecia ser inteiramente de sombras, a mente de Dumbledore via claramente os olhos verdes esmeraldas de Harry Potter segurando a espada que estava fincada no peito de Voldemort.

-Por que a surpresa Alvo? Você achou mesmo que Sírius não deixaria Harry Potter frequentar a escola onde tem várias memórias dos pais dele? -Alvo ainda fica perplexo com tudo isso e rapidamente muda de assunto, ele não queria despertar suspeitas em ninguém.

Se o que Neville lhe contou era verdade, ele tinha cometido um erro gigantesco anos atrás.

Enquanto o diretor ainda tentava falar sobre os novos feitiços que iriam ser atribuidos naquele ano para a escola, Gina Weasley estava sentada no sofá da sua sala de estar com Hermione que estava boquiaberta sobre o "encontro" com o homem misterioso no estádio do Harpias.

-Mas quem poderia ser ele? Você esta absolutamente certa que ele te conheceu em Hogwarts? Por que eu me lembraria de qualquer ficante que você teve... -Mas Gina eleva uma mão e fala.

-Eu sei de tudo que você tá falando Hermione... Eu não tenho ideias de quem era ele... Eu só sei que ele é sócio dos marotos... Que Sírius Black era um dos criadores do mapa do maroto e que Remo Lupin e Tonks se casaram e conhecem este homem... -Hermione fica pensativa com o que a ruiva divulgou e então torce a cara ao se lembrar do mapa.

-Você deveria ter contado sobre o mapa... Sabe como seria vantagioso ter ele? -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Hermione... Você já descobriu os vários usos de todos os armários de vassouras e de salas secretas da escola sem usar o meu presente dos gêmeos... E ainda mais com meu irmão... Eu acho que vou vomitar... -a ruiva faz drama ao que sua futura cunhada cora furiosamente.

-Você... Você sabe que não estou falando disso... -a morena cora furiosamente ao que a ruiva sorri maliciosamente.

-Ah vá... Acha que eu não vi quando você ficou "feliz" quando descobriu aquele feitiço de aviso e aquele outro feitiço de rastreamento pra saber quando pessoas estão proximas? Um dia depois de dominar os feitiços você e meu irmão sumiam todas as noites e voltavam de madrugada e eu sei por que você chegava dando pulinhos depois de uma noite de "exploração" da escola -Hermione murmura algo sobre estarem desviando do assunto e então encara o anuário da escola que Gina tinha comprado.

-Você sabe... Somos duas idiotas... Poderiamos ter descoberto no seu anuário -Gina fica surpresa com a amiga e vão para o livro que estava em sua estante, ela não tinha tocado muito desde que recebeu na formatura, presente dos gêmeos para ela se lembrar dos grandes momentos que passou em Hog Hogwarts.

Elas folhearam o anuário durante horas, elas riam e choravam quando encontravam amigos e alguns que perderam com a batalha final, embora nenhum amigo tenha morrido, ainda era triste ver algum rosto que tinha estudado com eles e que eles não poderiam mais ver hoje em dia.

-Que estranho... -Hermione fala ao que Gina se vira para ela.

-O que foi? Encontrou algo? -Hermione aponta para uma página do anuário, era dedicado aos Grifinórios e cada pessoa acenava em um quadradinho e tinha uma descrição da pessoa embaixo.

-Tem a fotos de todos aqui quando nos formamos... Mas este espaço esta vazio... -Gina ecara o quadrado no final da página, ela não entendia o por que não tinha uma foto ali, até mesmo os alunos que faleceram tinham suas fotos no anuário.

Mas ali estava um espaço em braço com apenas um nome escrito em vermelho.

Harry Potter.

Gina tentou se lembrar de um Grifinório com o nome de Harry, ela não conseguia, ela se lembrava de Simás que tinha aberto um bar com Lilá Brown, agora Finnigan, na Irlanda onde ela ia de vez em quando com as garotas do Harpias, Dino Tomás, seu ex namorado que ela preferia esquecer que tinha se tornado um grande ilustrador de livros, seu namorado Neville que até agora ela estava brava com suas evasivas sem sentido e seu irmão Rony.

Existia mais um garoto no ano de Rony? Quem era este Harry Potter?

Ela encarou Hermione que tinha entrado no seu modo analitico, ela murmurava algo sobre sabia quem ser ele, mas que estava na ponta da lingua e ela não sabia dizer.

-Eu sei que ouvi o nome Potter antes... Mas é tão frustrante... -Gina cabeceia, ela estava para perguntar se elas conseguiriam mais alguma informação no anuário quando elas ouvem o grito de alguém na porta da ruiva.

Eram Neville e Rony.

-POXA GINA... VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONFIGURAR ESTA PROTEÇÃO PRA GENTE NÃO? -Rony falou irritado ao que seu braço ainda estava tremendo, ele odiava os choques que recebia quando esquecia das proteções da irmã.

-Até o presente momento as únicas pessoas que entram na minha casa são Hermione e a mamãe -ela lança um olhar para Neville que parecia esconder a dor de ser excluido, mas ela não sentiria pena dele, ele não a deixava em sua vida, por que ela deveria deixar ele em sua casa?

-Vejo que estão relembrando... -O garoto apontou para o anuário ao que Gina torce a cara, se ela contasse que estava a procura do menino misterioso ele ia entrar naquela loucura e provavelmente rasgaria o presente dela por frustração de não achar o "culpado".

-Sim... Sabe como é... É sempre bom relembrar bons momentos... -Neville suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Gina... Eu não quero esconder nada de você... E só que... Este homem é um misterio para mim a muitos anos... Ele... Ele tem um poder que eu nunca tinha visto antes... Eu fui treinado por Dumbledore e sei como magos podem ser poderosos e este tinha um poder... -ele se cala rapidamente ao que Gina treme a cabeça.

-Mas por que este interesse em achar alguém poderoso? A guerra terminou, não precisamos mais de bruxos poderosos para caçar bruxos das trevas... Temos você para nos proteger... -Neville torce a cara e fala.

-Mas precisamos de mais bruxos poderosos para cuidar da nossa nação... Se ele é poderoso mesmo, por que não nos ajuda? Por que não ajuda o mundo mágico? -Gina tremeu a cabeça com incredulidade, ela não conseguia entender a mente do seu namorado.

-Você esta se escutando? Se fosse na epoca da guerra até vai... Mas não existem mais bruxos poderosos do mau... Não tem por que recrutar pessoas a força para lutar... Eu não entendo por que você quer achar este homem Neville... Ele é um construtor de vassouras... Passou o seu tempo desenvolvendo um produto que pode ajudar as pessoas a voarem... Até mesmo Hermione -ela aponta para a mulher que fica surpresa.

-Como assim? Você sabe que eu odeio voar... -Gina sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Uma das caracteristicas da vassoura e que ela vai se desenvolvendo a partir da necessidade do cavaleiro... Se você tem medo de voar, ele voa baixo e lentamente, quando você cria coragem ele vai aumentando a velocidade e a altura... -Hermione começa a perguntar sobre os feitiços de proteção e todos que foram usados na criação da vassoura, ela estava realmente empolgada, mas Neville corta o papo e fala diretamente.

-Como você sabe que ele criou as vassouras? -Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Eu falei com ele... Ele estava na exibição que Sírius Black estava presidindo... -de repente Neville segura os braços de Gina e fala.

-Você falou com ele? O que ele disse? Qual é o nome dele? Me diga... -Mas Gina encara com horror o namorado apertar seus braços.

-NEVILLE VOCÊ ESTA ME MACHUCANDO...-Rony pega o amigo e o joga para trás enquanto encara os braços marcados da irmã.

-O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA LONGBOTTON? OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA IRMÃ... SUMA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU FAÇA ALGO QUE POSSA ESTRAGAR A NOSSA AMIZADE E A SUA CARA... -No mesmo instante Neville some em um estalo, Rony se vira para Gina e fala preocupado -Você esta bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? -então pra surpresa de Rony, Gina o abraça e começa a chorar.

-O que esta acontecendo Rony? Quem era aquele que estava me machucando? -Gina pergunta ao que Rony treme a cabeça, ele não sabia mais o que se passava na cabeça do amigo.

Hermione ficou com ela até que Gina adormeceu, a ruiva não sabia o que pensar, seu namorado antes perfeito e carinhoso estava se tornando um homem obsessivo e louco, sua carreira estava sendo afetada pelos ataques dele e ela não sabia nem o por que de tudo isso.

De repente ela viu uma coruja branca na sua janela, ela nunca tinha visto uma coruja com um ar tão magistral quanto aquela, ela pousa na gaiola de Newton que pia para sua nova companheira e a coruja deixa cair uma carta nas mãos da ruiva.

Era de Tonks.

Ou melhor Sra Lupin.

Ela sorri ao se lembrar da amiga contando sobre o casamento com Remo Lupin, a ruiva tinha visto um certo interesse de Tonks no homem mais velho desde as reuniões da ordem, mas ele sempre a evitava como se ela fosse o atordoar a qualquer momento, mas então eles começaram a sumir, Remo dizia que tinha que falar com um velho amigo e a ajudar com o afilhado desse amigo.

Gina levanta de um salto.

Afilhado de um amigo.

Sírius Black era o melhor amigo de Remo Lupin.

O homem misterioso era afilhado de Sírius Black.

Tudo estava se encaixando agora, ela poderia ver o seu melhor professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas ajudando um amigo a cuidar de um garoto em uma casa longe de tudo, mas então ela tenta juntar ainda mais peças.

Provavelmente Remo era um dos marotos, provavelmente Aluado por causa da sua condição, mas então quem eram Pontas, ela sabia que Rabicho era Pedro Pettigrew, ele era um comensal que esteve na batalha final e ela lembra de Remo o chamar assim.

Ela se deita na cama com a cabeça embaralhada, faltava tão pouco pra ela descobrir quem era o estranho homem, ele tinha alguma conexão com Sírius Black e o enigmático Pontas.

Ela então encara a carta da amiga e fica surpresa com a unica frase que tinha no pergaminho todo.

_Se você quiser saber a verdade, diga apenas "sim, eu quero"._

A ruiva apertou o pergaminho na sua mão, ela deveria mandar uma carta de volta dizendo que queria?

Ela encarou o pedaço de pergaminho e a sua pergunta enigmática e murmura baixinho.

-Sim, eu quero saber... -E então para a surpresa da ruiva o pergaminho começa a brilhar e então ela sente como se um gancho estivesse presa em seu umbigo e ela esperava que Tonks ou Lupin o que fosse, estivesse preparada para receber um bom sermão por mandar aquela chave de portal de brincadeira pra ela.

**HOMENAGEM:  
Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma piquena que se tornou muito especial para mim...**

**Minha doce Allie Lupin Judd Malilk...**

**Você se tornou uma amiga muito especial para mim e estarei sempre aqui pra vc piquena..**

**te adoro por demais..rs**


	6. Capitulo VI - Bem vinda ao covil dos Mar

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo VI - Bem vinda ao covil dos Marotos.**

Gina se preparou da melhor forma possivel para a reentrada da chave de portal, ela odiava viajar daquela maneira, quando ela tinha dez anos e foi com seus pais para a Romenia visitar Carlinhos na reserva dos dragões, ela passou a primeira semana se recuperando da coisa infernal, depois de alguns anos ela foi se acostumando com as viagens, mas ela ainda sempre sentia um certo enjoo quando ela tinha que viajar por chave de portal, ainda mais quando ela não estava preparada.

Mas foi com surpresa que ela caiu suavemente no seu destino e o destino que lhe aguardava era realmente surpreendente.

Ela não se lembrava de ter corado tanto, ela se lembra de ter corado quando Rony apresentou Neville para ela pela primeira vez, ela se lembra de ter ruborizado quando Michael Conner lhe chamou para sair e até mesmo ela sentiu o rosto queimar quando em uma brincadeira dos gêmeos Neville caiu dentro do vestiário feminino e o garoto lhe viu apenas de roupa intima.

Mas o rubor que ela sentia agora ganhava de todos que ela já tinha sentido, de alguma forma ela tinha vindo parar no quarto do moreno misterioso e tinha caido em cima dele.

Mas isso em si não era a parte constrangedora.

O homem deveria de ter acabado de sair do banho e estava apenas de toalha e Gina percebe atrasadamente que estava usando seu pijama favorito.

Que mostrava muito mais pele que sua mãe ficaria satisfeita.

Gina pulou rapidamente na cama e tentava se esconder com o lençol enquanto o homem ainda estava atordoado no chão.

-Raios... O que o Sírius aprontou dessa vez? Se eu descobrir que ele mandou alguma "Namorada" dele de novo no meu quarto por acidente eu vou castrar aquele cão sarnento -Mas então o moreno pára de falar ao ver o topo da cabeça ruiva por baixo do seu lençol -Por favor que não seja quem estou pensando... -Ele se aproximou e Gina deixou apenas um pedaço do seu rosto aparecer por trás do lençol -SÍRIUS ORION "ALMOFADINHAS BLACK... TRAGA ESTE RABO PREGUIÇOSO AQUI AGORA MESMO E VOCÊ TAMBÉM NINFADORA LUPIN -O grito pareceu ressoar por toda a casa e no mesmo instante os dois aparatam no quarto do moreno -Expliquem -ele aponta para a ruiva que sentiu o sangue subir, por que ela estava sendo tratada como um problema aqui?

-Eu também gostaria de saber -Gina se levanta ainda segurando o lençol para se cobrir, ela queria respostas e queria já -Tonks que brincadeira é esta? Aliás eu quero saber de tudo o que esta acontecendo aqui e Merlin me ajuda por que eu não piso fora dessa casa sem saber quem é ele e por que o meu namorado esta obsecado por ele -ela aponta para Harry e então encara Tonks fixamente.

-Primeiramente... É Sra Lupin... -Gina lança um olhar atravessado para a mulher que fala -Ei... Eu lutei muito com aquele lobo teimoso para conseguir este sobrenome e pretendo usar sempre que eu puder... Sobre você estar aqui -ela lança um olhar para o moreno que parecia ainda mais bravo a cada minuto -Bem... Digamos que eu fiz a chave de portal... Mas bem... No meu atual estado a magia pode estar um pouco descontrolada... -De repente a feição do homem muda e ele a encara com os olhos largos.

-Você esta...? -Tonks morde os lábios e então sorri ao que o moreno e Sírius a abraçam e a felicitam com a noticia.

-Espera... O que esta acontecendo? -O moreno se vira para ela com um sorriso enorme, ela sentiu o joelho fraquejar com aquele sorriso, era tão intenso e fazia os olhos verdes esmeraldas dele brilhar de tal forma que ela não poderia descrever.

-O que a Sra Lupin aqui esta dizendo que o pequeno Teddy vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha -a felicidade do moreno parecia se derramar por todo o quarto e contagiava a todos os presentes, Gina percebeu pelo sorriso dos outros ocupantes do quarto que aquela noticia não apenas o agradou, era como se desse mais luz para a vida deles.

-Tonks... Quer dizer Lupin... Er... -Nisso a mulher ri e fala.

-Me chama de Dora, Gina... Acho que será bem mais fácil dessa maneira... -a ruiva sorri para a amiga e a abraça, mas então ela se volta para o moreno e sua expressão volta para a cautelosa.

-Então... Quem é você? -ela pergunta diretamente para o homem que lança um sorriso maroto para ela.

-Eu já lhe disse quem sou... -Gina treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu sei... Sou o sombra e trabalho atrás das cortinas e blá, blá, blá... Não é isso que eu quero saber... Meu namorado anda estressado por sua causa e tem praticamente atacado a todos para descobrir quem é você e eu não posso mentir e dizer que também não estou curiosa e então você pode me dizer quem é você? -Nisso uma voz fala da porta.

-Seu nome é Harry Potter, nascido no dia 31 de julho de 1981, Signo de leão, filho de Lílian e Tiago Potters, duas das almas mais corajosas e gentis do mundo, criado por Sírius Black e Remo Lupin este que vos fala -ele então sorri para a ex aluna e fala -Ola Srta Weasley... Reunião incomum esta que nos encontramos não? Se bem me lembro as pessoas estavam mais vestidas e menos transtornadas -Gina novamente se cobre com o lençol e "Harry" que ela supos ser o moreno recolhe algumas roupas e vai até o banheiro.

-Deixe de envergonhar as crianças Remy... Isso não é agradavel -o homem sorri para a esposa e murmura algo no seu ouvido que faz até mesmo o cabelo da mulher ficar vermelho -O que deram para você hoje? -o homem sorri e fala.

-Descobri uma noticia otima hoje que me deixou feliz -Dora cora diante do olhar do marido e murmura.

-Eu ia te contar... -O homem então a beija e sorri alegremente.

-Não precisa se preocupar... Não vou surtar como da outra vez... Acho que peguei o jeito da paternidade -Nisso Sírius fala.

-Então... Onde está o seu primogenito? -no mesmo instante várias sirenes começaram a tocar e Remo e Dora se entreolham com os olhos largos.

-A COZINHA DE NOVO NÃO -e ambos saem correndo pela porta.

-Aqueles dois não mudam... -Sírius então encara a garota e fala -Venha comigo Srta Weasley... Vamos encontar algo mais... Apresentavel para você, se eu deixar você em uma reunião assim, Molly jamais me perdoaria -Gina encarou o homem incredula, eles conheciam a sua mãe? Ela sabia que Tonks e Remo a conheciam da Ordem, mas ela nunca tinha visto Sírius Black ou aquele Harry Potter antes.

Eles caminham por uma escadaria luxuosa, algumas janelas pareciam ir do chão até o teto e várias portas mostravam estudos e outros quartos que Gina se perderia se tivesse que passar uma noite.

-Creio que você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa aqui... E antes que você pergunte não, eu não me visto como mulher ou tenho roupas de mulher em excesso por causa de "namoradas" como meu afilhado provavelmente te falou lá em cima -ele aponta para o teto onde o afilhado provavelmente estava se vestindo também -Isso foi uma invensão que fizemos na casa... Dora quase sempre é um perigo quando acorda de manhã e tem que sair as pressas, um perigo pra ela e pra quem estiver na escadaria com ela... Então tudo o que você precisa fazer e pensar em uma roupa e dar um passo por esta arcada que leva ao armário e você vai estar "apresentavel" -ele sorri para a garota e a deixa com seus pensamentos.

Gina entra em um quarto coberto de roupas e uma estranha arcada no meio da sala, ela se pergunta se não seria mais pratico apenas pegar uma peça de roupa e se vestir, mas aquela invenção tinha cutucado a sua curiosidade e então ela pensa em uma camisa de quadribol larga que ela amava usar na Toca e um shorts jeans que ela gostava de usar nas horas de folga e assim que ela passa pela arcada, ela fica surpresa em ver uma camisa antiga da Grifinória bastante larga que parecia quase um vestido para ela e um shorts quase identico ao que ela esqueceu na Toca.

-Gostei... Você parece bem mais confortável assim -ela se vira para ver Dora no batente da porta -Eles criaram isso para mim... -ela fala com carinho ao tocar na arcada -Harry ficou realmente assustado quando eu rolei a escada e desmaiei por uma hora... Eu estava tentando me vestir e a calça ficou presa no meu pé... Nunca vi um garoto de quinze anos estar tão assustado em perder alguém que conheceu em apenas algumas visitas... Na mesma noite ele começou a criar esta arcada e me fez prometer me vestir com segurança antes dele me apresentar esta máquina... Claro que eu era cética... Como um garoto de quinze anos poderia criar uma máquina assim em menos de duas semanas? Eu testei pensando que me deixaria nua na frente dos marotos e sinceramente? Acho que seria um bom teste para a resolução do meu lobinho mau na epoca -ela solta uma risada ao que Gina a acompanha.

-Mas onde vocês esconderam este gênio da magia por todo este tempo? Você viu as vassouras que ele construiu? -Mas então o sorriso de Dora começa a cair e ela fala.

-Ele realmente conseguiu fazer isso não foi? Se esconder de todos em Hogwarts... -Gina fica confusa, então ela arregala os olhos ao que parecia que uma onda de informações parecia cair sobre ela.

O anuário onde faltava uma foto de uma criança.

Uma cama extra no dormitório masculino da Grifinória com as iniciais HP.

Um vislumbre de um moreno de olhos verdes que ela sempre cumprimentava e que sorria para ela.

Por que ela tinha se esquecido disso tudo?

Ela encara Dora com o olhar em pânico ao que a mulher mais velha a leva até uma biblioteca imensa, mas não era como a biblioteca de Hogwarts ou algumas bibliotecas trouxas que ela tinha ido com Hermione.

Parecia uma mistura de Biblioteca, sala de criações, uma discoteca e várias outras salas que a ruiva não poderia imaginar.

-Este é o refugio para todos que procuram um pouco de paz e sossego no Covil dos Marotos -e de repente uma explosão enorme acontece no segundo andar e alguém berra algo sobre a mistura estar incorreta.

-Covil dos Marotos? -a mulher sorri para a ruiva e fala.

-Sim... Os marotos são um grupo de brincalhões que aterrorizavam Hogwarts anos atrás... -Gina cabeceia e fala.

-Sim... Eu sei deles, Fred e Jorge me deram o mapa do maroto -Os olhos de Dora voam largos e ela solta uma risada.

-Meu... Isso é uma noticia explendida... Os garotos sempre se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido com o mapa... Mas bem... Ficamos felizes que ainda ajude a causar o caos na velha escola -Gina sorri ao se lembrar de como o mapa tinha lhe ajudado em várias brincadeiras.

-Mas bem... Os garotos cresceram e um dos membros constituiu familia... Você deve de saber agora que Pontas era Tiago Potter... Ele se casou com a mulher que ele amava logo depois da escola e eles tiveram o pequeno Harry -ela mostra um quadro pendurado em cima da lareira e Gina ofega diante da beleza do quadro.

Tiago Potter era um homem alto, com uma armação metalica e bem poderosa, ele encarava amorosamente a mulher que estava sentada em uma poltrona com um bebê nos braços, a mulher tinha longos cabelos vermelhos iguais ao dela, pareciam chamas dançantes e seus olhos verdes esmeraldas como os do filho pareciam brilhar com a alegria do filho nos seus braços.

-Infelizmente os Potters não tiveram uma vida longa... A guerra contra Voldemort ainda estava louca, mas eles nunca deixaram a guerra lhes impedir de viver, eles protegeram a casa o melhor possivel e esperavam por algum milagre que Voldemort morre-se... O que eventualmente aconteceu... Mas aqui esta a parte que talvez você desconheça Gina -Dora encarou bem a amiga e fala -Você sabe como Neville se tornou o Menino-que-sobreviveu? -a ruiva nega com a cabeça ao que a metamorfomaga fala -Na noite do dia das bruxas, os Longbottons foram visitar os Potters, eles eram amigos de longa datas e como não poderiam arriscar a vida dos filhos para sairem para pegar doces no dia das bruxas, eles resolveram ter a sua propria festa na casa... Os Potters tinham confiado as suas vidas para um rato traidor que os vendeu para Voldemort... Naquela noite Alice, Frank e Tiago tentaram um ataque em conjunto para pararem o monstro enquanto Lílian protegia Neville e Harry... Mas o destino não estava a favor deles, os três amigos foram mortos na sala e Voldemort matou Lílian no berçário... E nesse berçário que Neville se tornou o menino-que-sobreviveu -Gina encara a amiga, de certa forma isso completava algumas das coisas que a ruiva não sabia, quando diziam que Neville tinha derrotado Voldemort, eles nunca disseram onde tinha sido o ocorrido ou como tinha sido naquele dia das bruxas terrivel, ela tinha estado no solar Longbotton quando Voldemort se tornou ativo novamente e a Ordem precisava de uma sede, mas o lugar não lembrava a cena de uma tragédia, era como se a casa rica demonstrasse a força do nome Longbotton, ela muitas vezes se sentia timida naquele lugar, era grandioso demais para uma familia simples como os Weasleys.

-Mas por que eu não me lembrava dele? Se ele foi pra escola e passou sete anos conosco... Como eu não poderia lembrar? Eu sei que não lembramos de todas as pessoas que conhecemos na vida... Mas de alguma forma eu me lembro dele... Ele... Ele me ajudou depois do meu primeiro ano... -Dora segura a mão dela e suspira pesadamente.

-Você não se lembra porque ele quis assim -vendo o olhar incredulo da ruiva, ela logo acrescenta -Harry é um bruxo poderoso com um controle incrivel sobre a sua magia... Ele pode fazer coisas que você nunca sonharia ser possiveis... Eu mesma não acredito na metade das coisas que ele faz... E ainda não acreditaria se eu mesma não tivesse visto -Ela toma uma dose do seu chá e então suspira -Se ele soltasse sua magia para o tornar imperceptivel pela escola inteira... Não iria me surpreender de vocês nunca terem ouvido falar de Harry Potter antes... -Mas então Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Se ele é tão poderoso assim... Por que ele não ajudou contra Voldemort? -Dora deixa cair a xícara que estava tomando e encara Gina com um olhar lívido, a ruiva nunca tinha visto a amiga daquela forma.

-Acalme-se Dora -Gina fica surpresa quando o moreno aparece atrás da amiga e começa a massagear os seus ombros.

-Mas ela precisa saber... -Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu já expliquei isso -ele se vira para Gina e fala -Eu lhe disse Srta Weasley... Eu era a sombra do lado da luz... Eu trabalhava atrás das cortinas enquanto os protagonistas brilhavam para o mundo... Eu poderia não estar comandando um time de ataque nas batalhas, mas eu estava trabalhando da minha maneira pra ajudar na derrota de Voldemort -Gina sente o rosto queimar de vergonha, ela não tinha dito para Neville mesmo na noite anterior que ele não deveria exigir dos outros algo só por que eles eram poderosos? Como ela poderia ter sido tão rude com o homem?

Ela estava para abrir a boca ao que o homem sorri calmamente para ela.

-Não se desculpe Gina... Afinal você não estava ciente de todos os esforços para a derrota de Lorde Voldemort... Não eram apenas as pessoas na Ordem da Fênix que lutavam para se libertar das garras daquele monstro... Tenho alguns conhecidos na America que ficaram felizes que a influencia do monstro não chegou até eles... E alguns até mesmo ajudaram na captura de alguns comensais que pensaram começar uma nova campanha do outro lado do oceano -Gina parecia perplexa com tudo o que ouvia, tudo que ela sabia até agora parecia se quebrar diante da nova verdade que eles contavam para ela.

-Mas por que você não tentou fazer amigos em Hogwarts? Eu sei que Hermione ficaria apaixonada por você se soubesse de toda a magia que você é capaz de fazer -O moreno solta uma risada e se apoia na cadeira que Dora estava sentada com um sorriso contido.

-Eu e Hermione Granger? Merlin que eu jamais pensei nessa possibilidade... Pelos céus... Se eu tivesse uma amizade com ela no máximo eu a veria como uma irmã... -ele sorri para a ruiva que cora ao pensar em como ele seria se ela fosse amiga dele?

Então o pensamento mau dos dois juntos entrou em sua mente.

_Pare de pensar imediatamente nessas possibilidades Ginevra Molly Weasley, você tem um namorado, um idiota, insensivel que esta ficando louco, mas ainda sim o homem que você ama._

Mas vendo a forma carinhosa que ele tratava Dora, ela não conseguia parar o pensamento.

_E se eu tivesse...?_

Mas então os pensamentos dela são quebrados quando uma criancinha com o cabelo azul eletrico passa correndo por todo o salão e se esconde atrás de uma enorme cortina e logo depois passos pesados eram ouvidos e Sírius e Remo surgem ofegantes e completamente derrotados.

Eles tinham manchas coloridas por todo o corpo, o cabelo parecia pintado de neon, Sírius rosa e Remo azul, e ambos pareciam grasnar sempre que se tocavam.

Os olhos de Dora voam largos e ela fala.

-Como no nome de Merlin um garotinho de três anos consegue fazer tudo isso com vocês? -Ambos se entreolham e dáo de ombros, eles não iriam declarar como foram derrotados por uma criancinha de três anos.

-Bem vindo ao Covil dos Marotos -Harry fala com um sorriso ao que as cortinas do canto pareciam tremer com riso, ela não conseguia mais segurar o riso da situação.

Ela sempre achou que sua cara era uma loucura, com sua mãe acordando de madrugada para fazer café para nove pessoas, seu pai ter um barracão de coisas trouxas sendo que ele deveria fiscalizar quando bruxos os enfeitiçavam, ou as explosões nos quartos dos gêmeos que pareciam quase fazer a casa cair cada vez mais.

Mas vendo aquele bando correndo por todos os lados, rindo e se divertindo sem parar, ela poderia apenas pensar.

Aquela sim era uma casa de loucos.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Uma homenagem tripla? Bem.. são de três amigos muito importantes para mim...**

**Primeiramente... Mago Merlin... um grande autor que vocês podem encontrar aqui... ele betou estes cap... sinceramente.. vcs estariam me xingando se ele não tivesse corrigido uma coisa ali outra lá...**

**Em seguida... Duas piquenas amigas que eu levo no coração... AllieLupinJuddMalik... eu sinceramente não sei por que ela coloca o nick tudo junto.. pra me deixar careca? talvez... mas este capitulo também vai para uma nova amiga que a allie me apresentou... Letícia Portugal... E antes que façam a brincadeirinha besta que ela não gosta.. ah ela é de portugal.. não.. é o nick dela...rs**

**adorei conhecer vcs meus anjos.. vocês são amigos importantes para mim...**

**Sim mago.. até você é um amigo importante...**

**Até a proxima... em meia hora..rs**


	7. Capitulo VII - Conhecendo os Weasleys

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo VII - Conhecendo os Weasleys... de novo?**

Gina não se lembra de ter se divertindo tanto em um dia de semana, depois de ouvir a história triste de Harry, ela foi apresentada ao Covil dos Marotos, era uma casa completamente sem noção alguma de estrutura, tinha laboratórios de poções que explodiam de vez em quando, uma areá almofadada onde vassouras corriam sem cavaleiros, uma sala onde bonecos pareciam lançar feitiços em momentos aleatórios e muitas outras coisas que ela nunca tinha sonhado, mas o que divertiu a ruiva era os contos dos marotos.

Ela sempre pensou nela e em seus irmãos como os selvagens na escola, a quantia de detenções que eles tinham tido na escola era lendária.

Mas ela nunca iria se comparar à Sírius "almofadinhas" Black novamente.

As histórias eram completamente insanas, uma pior que a outra, mas quando Remo declarou que Sírius ficou tão feliz em ser chamado para padrinho de Tiago, que ele tinha dado um grito de alegria imenso no corredor e quando Minerva veio saber o que tinha acontecido o garoto tinha pego a professora e saiu dançando por todo o corredor e só parou quando enfim a mulher berrou no seu ouvido e mesmo assim ele ainda pediu ela para acompanhar ele na recepção do casamento.

O que lhe custou dois meses de detenção.

Gina ficou chocada com a ousadia do maroto, nem mesmo os irmãos dela brincariam com Minerva assim, mas o choque veio mesmo quando Remo lhe mostrou uma foto onde Sírius e Minerva dançavam na recepção do casamento de Lílian e Tiago.

-Eu alego insanidade temporária -Sírius fala ao que Remo e Harry o encaram incredulos.

-Almofadinhas... Você não pode alegar insanidade temporária... Pra fazer isso você precisaria provar que estava são em algum dia da sua vida -Gina só pode rir ao que o homem apenas deu de ombros.

Ela voltou para seu apartamento com uma missão, os Marotos queriam entrar em contato com os gêmeos e estabelecer uma sociedade entre as duas organizações, mas ao que parecia os gêmeos não confiavam em uma empresa que roubou o nome dos seus hérois e tinha recusado qualquer carta da Corporação Marotos de vassouras e brincadeiras.

Ela coloca a roupa de Tonks em cima da cama e troca por uma dela, ela desejava ter uma arcada como aquela que sua amiga tinha, parecia poupar tanto tempo, assim que ela acaba de amarrar os sapatos, ela aparata para o beco diagonal.

Ela sempre amou passear naquele lugar, quando criança o Beco Diagonal era um paraiso de coisas que ela infelizmente não poderia comprar, depois de anos desejando as coisas, ela passou a compreender um sistema de compra unico, sua mãe sempre comprava algumas coisas de segunda mão e ela ficava feliz com qualquer presente, mas a cada final de mês algumas lojas colocavam produtos por metade do preço, algo que ela compraria por dez galeões, ela poderia comprar por dois se ela tivesse sorte.

Seus irmãos tinham reclamado com ela quando ela aparecia em casa com livros e roupas novas, provavelmente pensando que seus pais tinham comprado coisas novas pra ela por ser a única menina da casa, mas quando ela explicou para quase todos os meninos, menos Rony que tinha insultado ela além dos limites da casa e ela o enfeitiçou, os garotos pensaram que ela era um gênio e quase sempre deixavam para comprar as coisas no final do mês.

Ela andou pelas lojas como se relembrando dos tempos que ela vinha com os irmãos para comprar os materiais da escola, era uma confusão completa, ainda mais que Hermione e Neville os acompanhavam e Molly parecia adotar as crianças como se fossem dela, mas eles sempre acabavam rindo das comprar loucas que eles faziam.

De repente ela chega na loja mais extravagante de todo o beco, ela pintada de rosa pink e verde fosflorescente, tinha uma janela com vários doces e desenhos mostrando seus efeitos e grandes brinquedos eram pendurados em cada canto.

Ela amava a loja dos seus irmãos.

Mas tinha algo que ela não suportava quando entrava e muitas vezes pensou em dinamitar a coisa horrivel.

_**SENHORITA GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, ESTRELA DO HARPIAS ENTRANDO...**_

Todos os clientes se viraram automaticamente para ela e começaram a elogiar e a pedir autografos, algumas meninas pareciam hiperventilar na presença da mulher, ela manda uma carranca para o aparelho, mas logo sorri para seus fãs.

Foi depois de meia hora que ela conseguiu chegar no escritório dos seus irmãos e eles pareciam rir dela.

-Eu juro Jorge que se você não retirar aquela coisa eu vou dinamitar pro Alaska -Os irmãos começam a rir ainda mais e falam.

-Não podemos deixar você fazer isso Gin-Gin -Jorge.

-Isso é um sistema de segurança -Fred.

-Como estaremos preparados... -Jorge.

-Se não sabemos quem vamos enfrentar? -Fred.

-VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE -eles berram juntos ao que Gina apenas suspira pesadamente, Fred tinha quase morrido na batalha final se uma mureta não tivesse surgido do nada o protegendo de uma maldição da morte, ela sabia que deveria ser grata a quem o salvou, mas ela nunca soube e isso levou um nivel de paranoia nos gêmeos de tal forma que eles pareciam mais sérios depois da batalha.

Eles tinham perdido um pouco da inocencia brincalhona que ela amava.

-Mas vocês não poderiam configurar pra não gritar quando eu entro? Minha mão vai cair qualquer dia de tantos autografos que eu tenho que assinar sempre que eu venho visitar vocês -Os gêmeos sorriem para a irmã e falam.

-Não gostando da fama maninha? -Jorge.

-Então por que começou a namorar Neville Longbotton o Não-sei-mais-quantos-nomes-a-imprensa-vai-inventar -para-mim? -Fred termina com um sorrisinho maroto, mas os olhos dos gêmeos tinham ficado um pouco escuros quando mencionavam o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Por algum motivo eles não gostavam tanto de Neville.

Mas Gina não queria falar sobre o namorado ou a forma estranha que ele andava ultimamente, ela tinha uma missão e por isso estava aqui.

-Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês -Os gêmeos se entreolham e falam.

-Sobre? -Gina sorri, ela tinha conseguido a atenção deles.

-Estive em uma reunião com os donos da Corporação Marotos de Vassouras e brincadeiras... -No mesmo instante a feição dos gêmeos se fecham e eles começam a virar o rosto -Não pessoal eu estou falando sério... Eles SÃO os MAROTOS SIM -No mesmo instante eles se viram para a irmãzinha que começa a contar sobre o que descobriu.

-Você esta de brincadeira -Jorge fala com um olhar incredulo.

-Quer dizer... Você recebe uma carta misteriosa de Tonks... -Fred igualmente incredulo.

-Que agora é Sra Lupin... -Jorge.

-Caiu em uma casa que você diz ser mais insana que a nossa... -Fred.

-Conhece duas lendas das nossas vidas... -Jorge.

-E o filho do lider dos marotos... -Fred.

-E vem nos dizer que eles querem uma sociedade conosco? -Eles terminam ao mesmo tempo ainda com os olhares incredulos.

No começo Gina fica aborrecida por eles não acreditarem nela, mas logo ela fica surpresa que Harry surge atrás dos irmãos dela, ele tinha feito algo, pois não era aparatação, não tinha som algum, ele coloca um dedo nos lábios e então sorri, ele fica bem atrás dos gêmeos e fala.

-Eu pensei que vocês não fossem acreditar -os gêmeos pulam longe e para a surpresa de Gina as varinhas estavamem suas mãos, ela estava com medo que eles fossem amaldiçoar o seu novo amigo quando este de repente faz um movimento com a mão e então as varinhas dos gêmeos desaparecem e aparecem na mão de Harry -Calma pessoal... Vocês parecem o Remo quando ele fica ansioso por algo, temos sempre que o atordoar quando a Dora demora dez minutos para chegar em casa... Ele simplesmente não consegue evitar se preocupar por ela trabalhar como auror, mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre a vida alheia das pessoas não? Vocês querem provas de quem sou... -Ele se vira para Gina -Você trouxe o mapa Gina? -a ruiva cabeceia e mostra o pergaminho ao que os gêmeos ficam surpresos.

-Gina... Como você pode mostrar o nosso segredo mais valioso pra um desconhecido? -Fred pergunta atonito ao que Jorge fez uma tentativa de pegar o pergaminho.

-Isso é uma prova que eu sou quem sou -ele aponta a varinha para o mapa e fala -Eu sou Harry James Potter, filho de Pontas e Lílian Potter...O herdeiro do legado dos Marotos -De repente várias palavras começam a surgir no mapa.

_FILHO DO PONTAS COM A DOCE LILY? COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU PONTAS? E DEPOIS O CACHORRO SAFADO SOU EU... -ALMOFADINHAS._

_ISSO É REALMENTE POSSIVEL? PONTAS REALMENTE CONSEGUIU CONQUISTAR A LILY? MEUS PARABENS PONTAS... NUNCA ACHEI QUE LILY PUDESSE AGUENTAR O SEU EGO, MAS PARECE QUE ESTAVA ERRADO -ALUADO._

_PARABENS PONTAS -RABICHO._

_EU... EU CONSEGUI? EU CASEI COM LILY E TIVE UM GAROTO? MEU.. MEU MERLIN...EU... EU... -PONTAS._

-Malfeito feito -Harry murmurou para o pergaminho, ele não queria ficar sentimental na frente dos outros por ver as palavras de seu pai, ele tinha tido sua cota com as lembranças que tinha recebido de Sírius e as lembranças que seu pai e sua mãe deixaram em frascos para Sírius o entregar em cada momento da vida dele -Creio que isso prova quem sou não? -Os gêmeos caem ajoelhados na frente de Harry e começam a falar.

-Não somos merecedores... Não somos merecedores... -Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Não façam isso... Eu vi o caos que vocês causaram na escola e por isso que nossa empresa esta interessada em se juntar com a sua loja -os gêmeos se entreolham e pareciam se comunicar e logo eles começam a falar de negocios.

A loja não seria desfeita e nem perderia seu nome, eles apenas apresentariam produtos da marca Marotos e assim quando Sírius abrisse a loja dos Marotos eles iam ter produtos da marca Weasley também.

Mas então os gêmeos encaram Harry com uma certa desconfiança e perguntam para ele.

-Como você chegou aqui? Temos o melhor sistema de feitiços que impedem a entrada de pessoas na nossa loja -Gina também estava curiosa, ela tinha visto ele aparatar do estádio o que era simplesmente impossivel, o moreno dá de ombros e fala.

-Quando você estuda as proteções, você consegue decifrar um jeito de passar por elas... Uma coisa que eu aprendi quando a guerra ainda estava a solta... -Todos cabeceiam ao se lembrar dos horrores da guerra, mas então Harry sorri ainda mais -Mas se vocês querem impedir que até mesmo eu entre na sua loja, eu posso lhes ensinar uma proteção bem potente -ele então começa a descrever uma proteção de sangue que ele tinha usado no Covil dos Marotos, ele tinha estudado completamente o feitiço e tinha criado uma das proteções mais poderosas do mundo -Usando algumas gotas do seu sangue e algumas runas, vocês podem garantir que apenas as pessoas da sua familia podem entrar e que todas as pessoas hostis que tentarem causar algum dano a vocês e suas familias não possam entrar -Os gêmeos pareciam ficar ansiosos para aprender tal feitiço e logo Harry chama um livro de sua casa.

Gina foi a unica a perceber que ele fez isso sem a varinha.

Ele entregou o livro para os gêmeos, mas antes ele fala com um tom debochado.

-Mas vocês vão realmente estudar uma proteção quando estamos aqui para firmar um contrato que vai beneficiar ambos? -os gêmeos sorriem com os mesmos sorrisos de gerentes que eles usavam que Gina apenas solta uma risadinha.

Os quatro pareciam rir muito ao que Harry prometia trazer Almofadinhas e Aluado com ele da proxima vez, os gêmeos pareciam estar na lua com a promessa da visita e Gina sorri ao ver aquela centelha brincalhona dos gêmeos voltar.

-Mas que história é esta de vassouras? Eu sei que os marotos são os melhores em brincadeiras, mas eu não os vejo como construtores de vassouras e se são tão perfeitas como o Rony vive falando depois da exibição, eles devem ser uma fortuna... -Harry sorri ao que Gina fala.

-Pra dizer a verdade o criador das vassouras maravilha esta bem em frente de vocês -os gêmeos se entreolham e se viram para Haryr que dá de ombros e fala.

-Eu tive um tempinho sem ter o que fazer... -Os gêmeos apenas tremem a cabeça.

Se criar vassouras de alta tecnologia era apenas um tempinho sem ter o que fazer, o que o garoto poderia fazer quando tivesse empenhado a fazer algo?

-Uma coisa que eu queria perguntar -Gina se vira para o moreno que faz sinal pra ela continuar -Aquela arcada vai ser um produto que você vai vender ou é algo exclusivo da Dora? -Harry fica surpreso com o comentário e fala.

-Não sei... Eu criei aquilo mais para a segurança da Dora... Eu nunca pensei que as pessoas gostariam de tal aparelho... -Gina treme a cabeça ao imaginar o dinheiro que ele poderia ganhar com aquela invensão.

-Que arcada? -Fred e Jorge perguntam ao mesmo tempo ao que Gina descreve o estranho aparelho que Tonks, ou Dora como ela pediu para ser chamada, tinha no Covil dos Marotos.

Os gêmeos ficam em assombro com a novidade e pareciam perguntar tudo sobre o aparelho e como era feito a troca e tudo o mais, mas de repente Fred arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Mas... Por que Gin-Gin precisava se trocar? -a ruiva parecia corar furiosamente ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça com um sorriso.

-Vamos apenas dizer que a magia da Dora anda tão atrapalhada quanto ela e sua irmã acabou em uma situação um tanto constrangedora... E Dora lhe ofereceu a solução com a Arcada -os gêmeos dão de ombro ao que Harry murmura algo sobre ela ficar bem em vermelho e preto que fez a ruiva corar.

Eles passaram tanto tempo conversando sobre tudo o que pensavam que nem perceberam quando a loja já estava pra fechar, os gêmeos se levantaram e falaram que iam jantar na Toca naquela noite, Gina bate a mão na testa ao se lembrar que sua mãe tinha convidado ela pra ir também, convidada era apenas uma forma de expressão, Molly declarou firmemente que a filha estava evitando a casa familiar e que ela deveria comparecer naquela noite.

Ela poderia dizer não para a comida da sua mãe?

Harry parecia pronto para ir para o Covil dos marotos quando a ruiva pensa no olhar dele, ela e seus irmãos tinham se divertido tanto, sera que ele também queria ir em um jantar dos Weasleys?

-Você vem conosco Harry? -Ela pergunta ao que o moreno parecia um tanto indeciso.

-Eu não irei atrapalhar uma reunião familiar? -Gina dá de ombros e fala.

-Minha mãe adota qualquer pessoa que entra para uma das nossas reuniões familiares como um membro da familia... Acho que você vai ser capaz de aparatar no Covil completamete estufado... -Gina fala com uma risada ao se lembrar dos tempos que os amigos tinham passado na Toca e algumas meninas reclamavam que ganhavam peso sempre que visitavam a mãe de Gina, mas sempre que a ruiva perguntava o por que delas não recusarem a comida, elas desconversavam ou falavam que era falta de educação.

-E o seu... Namorado? -Era como se uma bomba tivesse caido na mente de Gina, Neville, ela ainda não tinha se encontrado com o namorado desde a última briga, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas ela gostava da amizade com Harry e não queria ter que desistir por causa da obsessão do namorado.

-Não acho que ele vá estar lá hoje... Troca de aurores... E ele e Rony andaram se estranhando... -Ela evita os olhos dele ao que ele tinha visto as marcas nos braços dela.

-Você esta certa mesmo que quer que eu vá? Eu não quero atrapalhar um tempo com sua familia... -a ruiva apenas sorri e fala.

-Eu já disse... Minha mãe vai amar te conhecer... -Harry murmura algo que ela não conseguiu ouvir, mas logo o quarteto começa a sair da loja, Fred puxa a irmã do lado e murmura no seu ouvido.

-Se por algum milagre você chutar a bunda do menino-que-é-insofrivel, aconselhamos ele para seu marido... -a ruiva cora furiosamente ao que o irmão apenas sai com um sorriso e Harry a encara confuso.

-O que ele disse? -a mulher cora ainda mais e fala.

-NADA... ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA... -Ela então percebe o olhar do homem e suspira, por que todos colocavam dúvidas na cabeça dela?

Os gêmeos trancavam tudo enquanto Harry e Gina esperavam do lado de fora, tinha escurecido consideravelmente e eles viam algumas exibições de algumas lojas que ainda estavam abertas, Gina parecia uma criança feliz quando ela esteve na frente de uma joalheria e apontava para um únicornio feito de cristal.

Eles ficaram assim por dez minutos até que os gêmeos voltaram com seus casacos e eles aparatam para a Toca.

Ela ainda parecia a mesma na mente de Gina, ela e seus irmãos podem não morar mais lá, mas ela ainda tinha aquele sentimento de paz e de casa que todos pareciam amar, ela caminha na frente dos gêmeos, ela estava ansiosa em ver sua mãe, embora ela gostasse da sua independencia, ela sentia falta de ter as conversas com sua velha mãe.

-Gina querida... Quanto tempo... Você esta magra como um palito... Eu ainda digo que morar sozinha é uma coisa tão complicada... -ela se vira para os gêmeos e os abraça, ela tinha enfim aceito a profissão dos meninos e estava orgulhosa deles.

-Mãe... Eu quero te apresentar um amigo... -Mas os olhos de Molly pareciam marejar e ela fala.

-Harry James Potter... Eu não te vejo desde os quatorze anos... E olhe para você agora... Um homem feito -ela então o abraça ao que Gina deixa o queixo cair, sua mãe conhecia seu amigo?

Quando eles se sentaram e Molly ainda falava com Harry sobre o que ele tinha feito todos estes anos, ela fica surpresa em encontrar seu pai conversando com Gui e Fleur com a pequena Victoria correndo pela sala de estar.

-Gui! Fleur! Quanto tempo -ela abraça o irmão e a cunhada e então se vira para a sobrinha que tinha gritado ao ver a tia favorita -e como esta minha lindinha? Eu senti tantas saudades -o pessoal ri da tia coruja e estavam falando quando Molly veio na sala com Harry.

Gina pensou que seria estranho ter um desconhecido para o jantar, mas foi com surpresa que ela viu Harry apertar a mão de seu pai e perguntar como anda o departamento de regularização de objetos trouxas e ainda mais surpreendente quando ele beijou a mão de Fleur e se virou para Gui.

-Você realmente quebrou muitos corações de muitos homens e algumas mulheres quando enfim se casou com esta belissima dama Guilherme -Gui se faz de ofendido e fica com um sorriso superior.

-O que posso dizer Potter, eu não tenho culpa se conquistei a minha doce Flor -Ele envolve a cintura da esposa com os braços e todos riem da conversa, a ruiva ainda não compreendia como Harry poderia conhecer toda a sua familia assim sem ela nem perceber? E ela tinha ouvido ele perguntar para os gêmeos sobre Carlinhos, pois ele precisava de alguns ingredientes de dragões e algumas ervas que nasciam apenas na Romenia.

Eles se sentaram na mesa e esperavam por Rony e Hermione, Gina esperava que Neville não aparecesse, ela não queria o namorado causando uma cena na reunião de familia, ela ainda amava o homem, mas tudo parecia tão estranho agora.

Nem cinco minutos depois ela ouviu dois estalos que se mostraram ser Rony e Hermione, ambos murmuravam sobre o trabalho e ficaram felizes ao ver o jantar, mas de repente Rony pára no mesmo lugar ao que Harry sentado proximo de Gina.

-VOCÊ -ele começa a ir em direção do homem ao que Hermione segura seu braço.

-Ronald... O que você esta fazendo? -mas antes que o ruivo pudesse murmurar qualquer feitiço, a varinha dele some e aparece na mão de Harry -Ele é aquele homem que o Neville esta tão desesperado em achar... Ele que esta deixando meu melhor amigo tão insano... E eu quero saber quem no inferno é ele... -Nisso Molly se levanta e fala.

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, EU NÃO LHE ENSINEI A NÃO FALAR ESTAS PALAVRAS EM MINHA CASA? -O ruivo se encolhe diante da raiva de sua mãe e ela continua -Eu não aceito que você maltrate um convidado e ainda mais Harry que eu conheço desde os nove anos de idade fui clara? -Rony se senta na cadeira sem dizer mais nada e Hermione se vira para o estranho.

-Então você é Harry Potter? -o moreno fica surpreso com a mulher que fala -Estavamos vendo o anuário de Gina e você é a unica pessoa sem foto ou qualquer menção no anuário... No começo pensamos que era um erro de grafia ou algo... Até mesmo os falecidos tinham suas fotos no anuário -Harry cabeceia com um sorriso e fala.

-Quando alguém quer passar imperceptivel por um local, seja o mais discreto possivel e com toda a agitação que os três aqui -ele aponta para os gêmeos e Gina -faziam na escola... Era fácil ninguém me notar... -O clima parecia meio tenso, Rony ainda mandava um olhar carrancudo para o homem enquanto Harry tentava responder todas as perguntas de Hermione, parecia que sempre que a morena parava de perguntar algo, Gina mencionava alguma coisa que o homem tinha criado e ela voltava com mais mil perguntas para ele.

O clima parecia ie se acalmando a cada instante, principalmente por Harry ter trazido algumas das vassouras para que os Weasleys testassem.

Considerando que a familia inteira era obsecada por quadribol, todos pareciam ansiosos por ter uma chance de pilotar as novas vassouras, até mesmo Percy que tinha chego atrasado com Penelope parecia querer testar a nova vassoura, como os rumores sobre sua funcionalidade parecia ser a unica noticia no ministerio naqueles dias.

Enquanto todos voam, até mesmo Hermione com Rony lhe mostrando as novas caracteristicas da vassoura e Molly tinha voltado para limpar a casa, Gina ficou ao lado de Harry e ambos conversavam sobre o sucesso do contrato entre os Gêmeos e os Marotos, mas então de repente a ruiva lhe encara e fala.

-Por que você evitou tanto as pessoas dessa maneira Harry? Você é um sujeito incrivel... Eu não consigo imaginar por que você teve que fazer tudo isso -Harry suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Tem coisas sobre mim que eu não posso explicar Gina... Eu simplesmente não posso... -ele encara os voadores ao que Gui tinha convencido Fleur a deixar Victoria a voar em uma das vassouras com ele e sorri -Um dia quem sabe... A verdade pode ser revelada... -Mas então ele parecia ficar com uma carranca e fala -Eu tenho que ir agora -ele rapidamente se despede de Molly e fala para os Weasley que voltaria outro dia para buscar as vassouras, ele só teve tempo de acenar para Gina quando uma maldição atingiu onde ele tinha acabado de aparatar.

Ela ficou com a boca aberta ao ver que o homem tinha aparatado a apenas alguns segundos de ser atingido e ela se vira com a varinha na mão para o atacante e qual foi a surpresa dela ao ver Neville com os olhos brilhantes para onde Harry tinha acabado de sumir.

**Homenagem:**

**Sinceramente, esta homenagem é especial... No começo esta garota era apenas uma amiga de uma amiga que eu amava por demais... mas a medida que eu fui conhecendo ela.. fui descobrindo uma pessoa incrivel e uma amiga maravilhosa que eu tenho orgulho em dizer que eu conheço...**

**Você não é mais uma amiga de uma amiga meu anjo... Você se tornou alguém realmente especial e que eu amo por demais...**

**Minha doce Anne B. Potter...**

**Cada dia que passa eu vejo um novo lado seu... e cada dia mais eu vejo o como sou sortudo em ter você como minha amiga...**

**até a proxima pessoal.. dessa vez até semana que vem... maldade terminar o cap assim? por que eu tenho que ser bonzinho sempre? huhauhauha**


	8. Capitulo VIII - Perdendo o controle

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo VIII - Perdendo o controle.**

Os Weasleys nunca tinham visto Neville tão descontrolado, ele encarava o ponto onde Harry tinha sumido com puro ódio e então seus olhos se voltaram para a familia.

Eles não compreendiam o porque do homem estar tão fora de si, eles sabiam que ele estava interessado em Harry, mas o atacar daquela maneira era insano.

Mas tão surpresos quanto a familia estava sobre as atitudes de Neville, não eram nada comparado com a surpresa em ver o olhar de raiva em Gina.

Todos na casa já tinha passado por um dos acessos de raiva da ruiva, até mesmo Molly já teve atritos com a filha e ambas acabavam chorando uma no braço da outra, mas o olhar que a ruiva mandava para Neville não era nada comparado com qualquer olhar que ela lançou em qualquer um da familia, nem quando Rony declarou na cara de Neville que ela era apaixonada por ele, ou quando os gêmeos a brincaram com aquele cartão do dia dos namorados.

Aquele era um olhar novo, frio, carregado de raiva e odio, ela deu dois passos firmes e de repente deu um tapa que fez Neville cambalear no mesmo lugar.

-Onde você esta com a cabeça Longbotton? Como você ousa vir até a casa da minha familia e atacar um convidado? O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTON? SE NÃO BASTASSE AGIR COMO UM LOUCO AGORA TENTA ATACAR UM AMIGO? -De repente os olhos do garoto pareciam ficar ainda mais intensos e ele fala.

-Amigo? AMIGO? É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ O CHAMA NÃO É? -ele retira algo do bolso e quase joga na cara da namorada -E isso que "amigos" fazem hoje em dia? Eu não acredito que você tenha coragem de mentir para mim... Alias todos vocês... Sempre que eu perguntava quem era este homem tudo que vocês faziam era dar de ombros, mas era tudo mentira não é? TODA VEZ QUE EU PERGUNTAVA EU SÓ RECEBIA MENTIRAS! MENTIRAS E MAIS MENTIRAS... APOSTO QUE ELE TE CONTOU SOBRE A BATALHA FINAL NÃO FOI? POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ DECIDIU ME LARGAR PRA FICAR COM ELE... -Gina ficou aturdida com o que estava acontecendo, o que a batalha final tinha a ver com ser amiga de Harry? Por que ele estava tão insano assim? Ela encarou brevemente o que o namorado tinha jogado nela.

Era uma revista do semánario das bruxas que tinha saido com exclusividade naquela noite.

Na capa tinha uma foto dela olhando na frente da joalheria com um sorriso enorme e Harry ao seu lado com as legendas.

_**Crise no paraiso do menino que sobreviveu!**_

_**A fila andou e o mundo mágico nem sabia do rompimento?**_

_Esta noite uma das estrelas do Harpias foi vista em companhia de um jovem bruxo que não era o seu namorado, muitos não dariam atenção para este fato se esta estrela não fosse namorada do então Menino-que-sobreviveu, Neville Longbotton._

_A foto fala mais do que palavras, nela Ginevra Molly Weasley, a voadora escarlate do Harpias aparece na frente de uma joalheria com um homem que não era seu namorado._

_A identidade do homem não foi revelada, mas sabemos apenas que ele era alto, com cabelos negros arrepiados e como nossa correspondente que nos enviou esta foto nos disse "tinha os olhos verdes mais intensos que eu já vi"._

_Agora o semanário pergunta, Gina Weasley terminou seu relacionamento com o homem mais desejado do mundo mágico? Quanto tempo o relacionamento terminou? Quem é o seu substituto?_

_A relação já estava tão avançada ao ponto deles já estarem escolhendo aneis?_

_Estaremos informando..._

Mas Gina já tinha jogado a revista no chão, ela não acreditava que Neville de todas as pessoas acreditaria naquela revista, depois do seu quinto ano onde o ministério tentou jogar o nome Longbotton na lama?

Ela se virou para o namorado que ainda gritava com a sua familia, ela não acreditava que ele iria supor que ela o trairia assim, ela era amiga de Harry e jamais o trairia daquela forma.

-CALA BOCA NEVILLE -ela berrou surpreendendo a todos, ela caminha até o namorado decidida e fala -Você realmente acredita nisso? -ela coloca a revista na cara do garoto que se afasta -depois do seu quinto ano quando você viu como a midia ama um mexerico e não pensou duas vezes antes de jogar seu nome e o de Dumbledore na lama... Você acredita nisso? VOCÊ ACREDITA QUE EU IRIA TE TRAIR COM UM HOMEM QUE EU MAU CONHEÇO? -O garoto parecia pálido, mas então aquele olhar negro passa pelos seus olhos e ele fala.

-E como vou saber que não? Toda vez que eu pergunto sobre este homem... Tudo que eu recebo são mentiras... Você me disse que não sabia quem era ele... Você me falou que nunca tinha visto ele na sua vida... ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ESTAR COM ELE NA FRENTE DE UMA JOALHERIA QUANDO EU QUE DEVERIA ESTAR ESCOLHENDO UM ANEL PRO NOSSO CASAMENTO? -Nisso para a surpresa de todos Molly se aproxima do casal e dá um tapa na cara do garoto.

-MOLLY -Arthur disse chocado, sua esposa nunca tinha levantado a mão para nenhum dos filhos dela, até mesmo os adotivos que ela vivia dizendo o como se sentia por Neville e Hermione, mas o que chocou ainda mais o patriarca da familia Weasley era o olhar da sua esposa, ao que ela encarava Neville com os mesmos olhos que ela tinha usado quando batalhou com Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Como você ousa insinuar que minha filha fez algo tão deplorável? Como você ousa pensar que MINHA FILHA pudesse lhe trair? Eu vi o amor dela desde os dez anos de idade quando te conheceu... Eu vi a minha filha amar você enquanto você a ignorava por aventuras com Rony e Hermione... Eu vi o coração da minha filha quebrar quando ela percebeu que você jamais lhe daria um olhar... E agora que ela o tem você vem dizer que ela trairia este amor tão facil assim? -Ela deu dos passos para trás, ela realmente estava perdendo o controle -Saia de minha casa Neville... Agora mesmo... Antes que eu faça algo que irei me arrepender... -Mas o garoto não parecia pensar direito, ele encarou a todos com ódio e seu braço começou a levantar para apontar a varinha para Gina.

Todos correram ao mesmo tempo para interceptar o garoto, Molly se colocou na frente da filha como se esperando a maldição a atingir.

Mas não foi a maldição que a atingiu.

Um raio parecia atingir o chão perto onde Neville estava, todos sentiram o tremor com o impacto que aquele estranho fenomeno tinha causado e ficam ainda mais surpresos quando no meio da fumaça uma mão segura fortemente o pulso de Neville e uma voz suave fala com uma frieza impressionante.

-Ola Neville... Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos... -A fumaça some rapidamente e todos ficam surpresos com Harry.

Não era o homem que tinha saido alguns minutos da Toca, era um homem completamente diferente, ele parecia irradiar um poder que fazia até mesmo as proteções da toca rangerem tamanha era a pressão, ele então solta o pulso do menino e fica de frente para Molly -Esta tudo bem aqui? -Mas então Neville fala.

-Você... Você é... -O moreno sorri para o homem, mas era um sorriso frio que parecia causar um frio no coração de todos os presentes, Harry dá dois passos ao que Neville cai no chão ainda atordoado.

-Você queria me ver não? Pois aqui estou... -Gina sentia estremecer, antes quando Harry tentava esconder a sua presença, era dificil o perceber completamente, era completamente o oposto de agora, era como comparar a luz de uma vela com um sol, ele brilhava de tal forma que até mesmo em um estádio de quadribol, com ele se disfarçando, todos iriam o notar.

-Harry? -a ruiva fica surpresa com a voz do namorado, ele o conhecia também? -Mas... Você esta morto... Todos disseram isso... Você morreu naquele dia das bruxas... -Harry solta uma risada fria que faz todos estremecerem, parecia que tudo o que o moreno tinha guardado em seu coração parecia vazar agora.

-Morri? Parece que eu funcionei como sombra melhor do que eu previ... -ele encara o homem no chão e fala suavemente -Eu estive sempre do seu lado Neville... Todo o único tempo... Todas as vezes que você foi pra uma aula... Eu estava lá... Quando você dormia no seu dormitório... Você não percebeu uma quinta cama? Claro que não... Você estava ocupado demais enfrentando Voldemort não? -ele parecia murmurar algo ao que Neville fica ainda mais pálido.

-Por que? -o homem falou -Por que você fez tudo isso? Por que nos enganar dessa forma? -Harry dá de ombros e fala.

-Escolhas foram feitas e não é a mim quem você deve culpar... -Harry encara o céu e então suspira -Eu escolhi viver a minha vida da minha forma... Você era o menino-que-sobreviveu... Ninguém precisava mandar um olhar de pena para o garoto que sofreu o mesmo naquela noite... O que o mundo iria fazer com dois meninos-que-sobreviveram? -Neville treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você tinha o direito de estar lá... Aquele monstro tirou tudo de você também... -Harry treme a cabeça e fala suavemente.

-Eu sempre estive lá Neville... A diferença era que você era a luz e eu era a sombra... Enquanto você trazia luz de esperança para todos no mundo mágico eu batalhava na escuridão... Da mesma forma que a Ordem da fênix e os outros grupos que faziam de tudo para que Voldemort não fosse mais uma ameaça... -Os olhos do homem voam largos ao que de repente todos se assustam quando Luna aparece no meio da moita.

-OI Harry... Eu pensei que iria lhe encontrar aqui -ela lança um olhar para todos e sorri -Enfim deixando de ser uma pessoa "eu não estou aqui, você não esta me vendo" para ser mais visivel? -O moreno solta uma risada que fez todos relaxarem e então fala com um sorriso para a loira.

-Desculpe se a nossa conversa vai ser breve Luna... Mas eu preciso ter uma conversa com Neville... Em particular... Você pode ficar aqui e explicar pra Gina como você me conhece? Acho que ela esta ficando irritada por ela ser a única que não me percebeu -ele lança um olhar para a ruiva e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse dizer algo, ele segura o ombro de Neville a ambos desaparecem.

-Meu... Ele aprendeu a fazer uma saida dramatica -ele se vira para a ruiva que cai ajoelhada no chão, o que raios estava acontecendo?

-Certo... Eu quero entender algumas coisas -ela se vira para sua familia -Vocês conheciam ele fazia tempos eu notei isso... Rony e Hermione e os gêmeos não tem ideia de quem ele era... Luna o conhece... Alguém mais conhece este garoto que eu conheci a poucas semanas? -Luna se aproxima da amiga e fala.

-Mas eu sempre falei dele pra você Gina -a ruiva encara a amiga e fala.

-Você nunca me falou sobre o Harry... Eu teria me lembrado de você ter me falado... -Nisso a ruiva começa a se lembrar.

Inúmeras vezes que ela procurava Luna na escola ela encontrava a loira em alguma sala de aula ou na biblioteca rindo, ela sempre pensou que a amiga estava enfim caindo na insanidade e quando ela perguntava para ela por que ela estava rindo tanto, ela falava que seu amigo Harry era um otimo piadista.

Ela nunca tinha visto o tal Harry, então ela pensou que era um amigo imaginário da amiga.

-ERA AQUELE HARRY? -Gina pergunta surpresa ao que Luna apenas começa a rir.

-Você pensou que ele era imaginário não? Me lembro que fiquei realmente ofendida quando você começou a se apresentar para o ar quando pensou que eu estava com ele... -a loira faz um beicinho ao que a ruiva apenas treme a cabeça, como é que tudo isso tinha escapado da sua visão? -Não fique assim Gina... Ele trabalhou duro para que ninguém o percebesse... Uma pena que eu não vejo o mundo da forma que todos vêem... Quanto mais ele tentava passar imperceptivel... Mais eu via ele... Ele então desistiu de tentar me enganar e nos estudamos sobre por que eu o vejo... Aparentemente eu herdei de algum antepassado uma visão mágica... Eu posso ver vestigios de magia e auras... A dele era tão intensa que eu ficava como uma fada na luz de um lumus -Todos tremem a cabeça ao que eles voltam para a Toca, Hermione perguntava para Luna sobre sua visão e perguntava se era possivel reproduzir artificialmente o poder da loira.

Parecia que todos os anos que Hermione torcia a cara para a loira por falar sobre coisas que não existiam tinham sido deixados para trás ao que ela começa a falar das aplicações de uma visão como aquela.

Gina ainda estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, ela sabia como Harry e Neville se conheciam, eles tinham passado por uma tragédia juntos, mas por que Neville agia tão estranhamente? O que ele queria dizer com a batalha final? O que ele queria dizer com Dois meninos-que-sobreviveram? Mas então Luna quebra seu transe ao que ela declara.

-Parece que você esta ganhando um pouco da minha visão Gina... Você esta vendo além de tudo que esta na sua frente... Eu fico com pena de Neville... Mas ele vai superar... -antes que a ruiva pudesse perguntar o que ela quis dizer isso, a loira deixa a revista que tinha caido na briga lá fora em suas mãos e vai conversar com os gêmeos.

Gina encara a revista com um tremor, Gwenog iria arracar sua pele amanhã, alias o mundo mágico inteiro iria cair em cima dela.

Se por ela brigar com Neville ela tinha recebido um correio de ódio tão poderoso do mundo mágico, o que eles diriam por ela supostamente trair o eleito?

Mas então ela sentiu uma duvida a corroer.

Ela estava disposta a continuar na relação?

Ela vê sua mãe e se lembra do discursso apaixonado que ela tinha dado sobre seu amor por Neville, ela tinha dito a verdade nua e crua na cara do garoto, mas ela realmente sentia ainda todo aquele amor?

Ela tinha sim ficado abalada com tudo o que aconteceu, principalmente com o comportamento do namorado em relação a Harry, ele tinha a machucado, coisa que ele nunca faria normalmente, talvez agora as coisas mudassem com Harry conversando com ele.

Mas mudaria?

Ela ainda sentiria segura e amada nos braços do homem?

Ela ainda poderia o ver com o mesmo carinho e amor de antes?

Ela queria acreditar que sim, ela o amou por tanto tempo.

Então por um breve momento, ela viu em sua mente o sorriso de Harry.

O sorriso que ele tinha dado quando descobriu que Dora estava grávida.

Era tão intenso e carregado de carinho e amor que ela nunca tinha visto antes, era tão poderoso que ela sentiu inveja da amiga.

Ela deixou o queixo cair, ela estava com inveja de Dora?

Não, ela não poderia estar sentindo isso, ela amava Neville, ela o amou por muito tempo, ela não o deixaria de amar assim tão fácil...

_Você esta certa disso?_

Uma voz resmungona falou na sua mente, claro que ela tinha certeza, ela não desistiria de Neville assim.

_Mas você sente algo por Harry._

Não, ele é apenas um novo amigo que me faz rir muito e me diverte como eu nunca me diverti em anos.

Ela ficou com os olhos largos e colocou a mão na boca.

Ela se divertia com o moreno.

Ela ria e se sentia segura em volta dele.

Parecia que imagens começaram a voar pela mente da ruiva, não apenas as semanas que ela conheceu Harry, mas as lembranças antigas de Hogwarts, quando um garoto solitário sorria para ela quando todos a evitavam, um garoto que ficava sentado em silencio ouvindo compeltamente tudo o que ela dizia por sofrer depois do primeiro ano, o garoto que ouviu ela falar da paixonite dela pelo menino-que-sobreviveu e sobre ser a única menina com sete irmãos mais velhos.

Aquilo nem se comparava com sua experiencia com Tom Riddle, Harry nunca tinha lhe dito absolutamente nada, ele apenas a ouvia e sorriria para ela, lhe dando coragem para seguir em frente e ser ela mesma.

Ela sentiu as coisas ficarem nebulosas depois do seu terceiro ano, depois que Neville voltou e declarou que Voldemort estava de volta, a cadeira que o garoto ocupava tinha ficado estranhamente vazia.

Ela não se lembra mais de ver ele.

Ela procurou em sua memória por qualquer vestigio do garoto, mas era em vão.

Apartir do dia que Neville declarou que o monstro estava de volta, ela nunca mais tinha sentido a presença de Harry na escola, ele tinha enfim se tornado a sombra que ele queria ser.

Ela sentiu dois braços a envolver e ela nem percebe que tinha começado a chorar, ela sabia que Neville teve uma vida dificil e isso era uma das coisas que ela amava no homem, mesmo depois de sofrer tanto, ele sempre foi um garoto amoroso e tentava ajudar a todos a sua volta, mas toda vez que ela pensava em uma vida sofrida, ela se lembrava de um par de olhos esmeraldas que mandava um sorriso triste para ela em todas as vezes que ela confessou seu amor pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.

Gina sentiu alguém a levantar e a levar para seu antigo quarto, antigamente aquele era o seu refugio, onde ninguém poderia machucá-la, mas assim que ela deita na cama, ela vê algo que ela não tinha percebido até hoje.

Ela tinha inúmeras fotos em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira, muitas eram da escola e algumas da sua familia.

Mas ali, bem no meio de todo aquele caos de fotos que acenavam para ela, tinha uma foto onde ela tinha pouco mais de oito anos, ela estava sorrindo e acenando para a foto enquanto Rony e os gêmeos jogavam quadribol no fundo.

Só agora ela percebia uma pequena figura no canto da foto.

Um pequeno menino que estava com um livro na mão e estava debaixo de uma grande árvore perto do "campo" de quadribol.

O menino encarava o livro e então olhava para onde a foto ia ser tirada e acenava.

Como ela poderia ter esquecido dele?

Sua mãe lhe disse que ela o conhecia desde que ele tinha nove anos, mas ele tinha realmente visitado a Toca e era amigo dela e de seus irmãos? Ela tinha se esquecido desse ponto da infancia dela?

Ela sentia novas lágrimas cairem de seu rosto, como ela poderia ter feito isso com ele? Como ele poderia ter aguentado esta solidão tão intensa?

Ela sentiu Luna acariciar o seu cabelo e se deixa chorar, ela não conseguia entender mais nada, ela simplesmente perdeu o pouco controle que ela tinha e chorou no colo da amiga que cantou um arrulho para ela dormir.

A última coisa que ela ouviu antes de cair no sono, foi Luna sorrir e dizer.

-Ele esteve esperando... E você enfim o achou... -Então a ruiva não soube de mais nada.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Um cap especial pra uma amiga de uma amiga que se tornou minha amiga... confuso? também.. mas não penso tanto e faço mais..rsrs**

**vai ver por isso que as fics são tão doidas...**

**e tem gente que acha que elas são perfeitas...**

**ai ai..**

**Mas bem...**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para minha linda amiga Uchiha Bianca...**

**Adorei te conhecer linda.. e espero que a nossa amizade continue sempre forte..rs**

**te adoro por demais.**

**ate a proxima..**

**E... POR FAVOR COMENTEM..RSRS SEI QUE É HUMILHANTE AUTORES MENDIGAR POR COMENTÁRIOS.. MAS SÃO OS COMENTÁRIOS QUE FAZEM ESTE CORAÇÃO VEEEEEEEEEEEEELHO FICAR FELIZ..RS**


	9. Capitulo XI - Decisões

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo XI - Decisões.**

Alvo Dumbledore convocou uma reunião com alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix. Ele estava realmente preocupado e muitos estavam com medo que outro Lorde das trevas tinha surgido, mas foi com surpresa quando ele jogou uma revista do semanário da bruxa em cima da mesa e falou.

-Meus amigos... Eu os chamei aqui por causa de algumas noticias perturbadoras... Alguns de vocês devem de ter visto este exemplar declarando sobre o possível rompimento de Neville com a Srta Weasley... - As pessoas começaram a murmurar, eles não compreendiam por que estavam ali, Snape parecia o mais vocal entre os bruxos.

-Por favor, Alvo... Eu tenho poções preciosas esperando por mim e você me chama para falar sobre o garoto maravilha? Se a Srta Weasley resolveu terminar a relação, bom para ela... Talvez ela não seja tão estúpida quanto eu imaginava... -Alguns começaram a defender Gina enquanto outros permaneceram em silêncio, eles não acreditavam que uma garota pudesse largar o escolhido.

-Nos devemos muito para aquele garoto Severo - Dumbledore fala ao que o mestre de poções apenas dá de ombros, ele não queria entender nada daquilo tudo - Se este homem é uma ameaça para a felicidade de Neville, talvez devêssemos... - Mas todos ficam surpresos quando Minerva se levanta e vai em direção da porta - Minerva... Eu gostaria da sua opinião sobre... - Mas a mulher lança um olhar para o homem e então para toda a sala.

-Eu realmente não acredito que estamos aqui por uma besteira dessas, Alvo - o diretor tenta falar ao que a mulher lança novamente o olhar que congelaria um primeiranista por uma semana - Você esta tratando isso como se fosse um conselho de guerra... Pelo amor de Merlin... Você manipulou Neville até que ele cumprisse a profecia... A guerra terminou... Não existem mais comensais da morte... Não existe mais v.. Voldemort... para nos assustar... A guerra terminou, então por que estamos aqui decidindo sobre a vida do garoto? Por que a senhorita Chang não aceita que Gina é melhor no quadribol que ela? -vendo o olhar chocado de todos, ela logo fala - Tenho uma ex-aluna que trabalha no semanário da bruxa e ela viu quando Cho Chang em pessoa apareceu no semanário com a foto e dizendo ser o maior furo jornalístico do século... Acho que ela foi rejeitada novamente por um time e está tentando fazer fama como repórter - ela dá de ombros ao que Flitwick apenas treme a cabeça, ela tinha sido uma de suas melhores alunas, como ela foi terminar daquela maneira? –Aliás, Neville nem é mais um garoto pra vir nos pedir ajuda. Ele já é um homem feito e pode decidir o que é melhor para ele - O diretor se levanta e fala.

-Devemos muito para Neville Longbottom, o mínimo que podemos fazer e o ajudar na sua felicidade - mas a vice diretora solta uma risada fria e fala.

-Ele pediu alguma ajuda? Ele veio correndo pedir para ajudar ele a reconquistar a Srta Weasley? Ou você supõe que devemos fazer o que? Alimentar Gina com poção do amor para que ela nunca deixe de amar Neville? Ou devemos encantar os dois para viverem juntos? O que você esquece Alvo e que isso daqui não é uma guerra... Não existem mais motivos para planejamentos, não existem mais estratagemas para enfrentar inimigos... E nem mesmo você pode querer lutar contra o destino... Se os dois não foram feitos um para o outro, seria bem melhor descobrir agora e que os dois sigam seus caminhos onde podem achar a verdadeira felicidade... Ou você esta insinuando algo? - Alvo estremeceu ao se lembrar da sua desconfiança quando descobriu que Harry esteve em Hogwarts e ele não se lembrava de nada. As semanas seguintes ele ficou perguntando para Minerva tudo o que ela sabia do garoto, todos os seus costumes, suas matérias preferidas e muitas coisas que fez a velha professora se estressar com o velho diretor e ela fez a pergunta taxativa - Você não está ousando pensar que Harry é um bruxo das trevas, não é? - O modo que Minerva tinha falado fez o diretor recurar, ela nunca tinha defendido tanto um ex-aluno, e se o diretor ousasse dizer que era aquilo mesmo que ele pensava, ele sabia que iria sofrer pela sua desconfiança.

Ela se virou para o amigo e lançou um olhar dizendo claramente o que ela pensava. Ele deveria parar de tentar ser o líder da luz, a guerra terminou, ele não precisava provar mais nada agora.

Pouco a pouco os bruxos foram indo embora deixando Alvo sozinho em seu escritório. Ele não sabia o que pensar, ele estava realmente ficando obsessivo sobre ser o líder da luz que ele estava vendo problemas onde não existiam?

Ele encara Fawkes que comia tranquilamente as suas uvas.

-Talvez eu tenha cometido mais um erro velho amigo... - A fênix apenas revira os olhos como se dizendo.

_Mais um?_

Rita Skeeter estava com um sorriso enorme na sua sala no profeta diário, embora ela não tivesse conseguido aquele furo jornalístico, ela não poderia negar a satisfação de alguém ter dado um golpe no menino maravilha.

Ela sempre achou que Neville Longbottom não era o herói ideal, tudo bem que ele tinha enfrentado todos os problemas pra salvar o mundo. Mas ele simplesmente não tinha o tipo do herói que deveria ser o exemplo do mundo.

Ela estava sempre procurando algo pra poder manchar um pouco que seja a honra daquele garoto, mas ele simplesmente não tinha. Heróis não deveriam ser perfeitinhos como ele, eles deveriam ter um calcanhar de Aquiles, mas então a noticia vazou e Rita não poderia estar mais feliz.

Ela tinha feito como todas as bruxas irritadas do Reino Unido e do mundo, ela não se importava se Gina Weasley voltasse para o eleito. Tudo o que importava para ela era aproveitar a noticia e tentar iscar alguns comentários do casal ou do estranho que ninguém sabia quem era.

Ela tinha mandado uma carta para Weasley tentando descobrir se ela falaria algo e ela começa a sorrir ao ver a carta chegando, um envelope vermelho brilhante.

Ela amava berradores.

As pessoas deixavam escapar as melhores noticias quando estão zangados.

Mas assim que o berrador começou, ela sentiu o sangue gelar e no mesmo instante ela tentou dinamitar a voz desconhecida que dizia.

_**EU SEI O SEU SEGREDO BESOURINHO...**_

Seu chefe apareceu e reclamou do estardalhaço que ela estava fazendo e perguntando o que significaria aquilo. Rita apenas murmura uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre um encontro que não deu certo.

Depois de conferir que a carta tinha vindo mesmo da Toca, ela nunca mais tentou falar nada sobre Gina Weasley.

Na manhã seguinte ao anuncio do semanário das bruxas as previsões de Gina pareciam se confirmar, Gwenog tinha vindo até a Toca onde ela disse que a ruiva não deveria aparecer nas Harpias aquela semana.

Vendo o olhar chocado da ruiva, ela logo emenda.

-Apenas para deixar a poeira abaixar... Eu seria louca de largar uma das melhores artilheiras que eu já comandei em anos... Só fique longe do time por um tempo até que os jornalistas parem de tentar invadir o nosso vestiário sobre este rompimento... -de repente ela fica com um olhar sobre a ruiva e fala - Houve um rompimento? - Gina encara o chão e murmura algo como.

-Ainda não temos certeza de nada ainda... -Gwenog cabeceia e se vira para a lareira, mas antes ela se vira e fala.

-Não importa sua decisão Gina, você é uma de nós e vamos aceitar o que você escolher. Somos Harpias e não deixamos problemas assim bagunçar as nossas asas... -ela sorri para a ruiva e fala - Embora Agatha esta perguntando se caso vocês terminarem se ela pode ir consolar o doce Neville - Gina joga um travesseiro na capitã que pula para dentro da lareira com um sorriso enorme.

Aquelas mulheres eram loucas.

Ela desceu até a cozinha e esperava que o correio de ódio já tivesse sido entregue, ela não queria ter que enfrentar as bruxas de todo o mundo lhe chamando de vários nomes só por um suposto termino com seu namorado.

-Ei Gin-Gin - ela vê Fred encarando a janela com Jorge, ela fica confusa enquanto todos pareciam olhar pela janela.

-Parece que aquela vai ter um bom xingamento... - Jorge murmura ao que uma luz vermelha parece surgir nos jardins.

-Ai... Aquela vai ouvir um grito poderoso... -Ela se aproxima dos irmãos que se afastam para ela ver.

Um batalhão de corujas estava circulando a Toca, mas nenhuma delas ousava se aproximar, todas jogavam cartas para dentro da propriedade, mas antes que as cartas pudessem encostar na Toca, elas pareciam queimar com cores diferentes e então a coruja ia embora com um berrador e cartas com cores estranhas.

-O que esta acontecendo? - ela pergunta ao que uma carta parecia pegar fogo em um verde doentio e uma carta verde aparece na coruja que foi embora.

-Acreditamos que alguma proteção tenha sido colocada na Toca desde ontem... Por que as corujas estão tentando chegar, mas nenhum correio de ódio está conseguindo passar e quando as cartas caem no chão, elas parecem queimar e novos envelopes surgem nas pernas das corujas e elas voltam para casa... - Gui fala ao que uma carta amarela vai para outra coruja - Estamos supondo que algumas cartas foram enviadas para você com algo que possa te machucar, mas todas elas parecem estar voltando para seus donos... Então estamos tentando achar uma conexão para descobrir um padrão para cada carta colorida... Eu ainda acho que vermelho é um feitiço atordoante dentro... Mas não temos certeza... - a ruiva apenas encara as cartas explodindo enquanto sua mãe tomava um chá calmamente.

-Isso logo vai parar querida... Isso são apenas pessoas fofoqueiras que não tem mais nada a fazer... - Gina cabeceia ao que ela começa a comer o café, embora ela estivesse com pouca fome.

Sua mente ainda girava sobre tudo o que aconteceu ontem e sobre o que ela sentia.

Ela poderia estar realmente começando a gostar de Harry?

Era possível que todo aquele amor que ela tinha por Neville ter sumido e ela de alguma forma se apaixonou por aquele moreno de olhos verdes? Não seria apenas uma atração por um garoto misterioso que ela conheceu há pouco tempo?

_Mas você o conheceu antes..._

Aquela voz insistente parecia surgir nas horas mais impróprias, por que ela estava se torturando assim? Ela não estava mais certa de nada e queria alguma certeza pra acabar com tudo aquilo.

Aquela tinha sido uma semana infernal para os Weasley.

Não importa onde os ruivos fossem, eles sempre eram abordados sobre o possível rompimento de Gina e Neville. Muitas vezes Molly teve que chamar aurores quando alguns repórteres tentaram invadir a Toca, eles só não conseguiam se aproximar tanto, pois as proteções de Gui afastavam qualquer um sem autorização. Mas de alguma forma algumas proteções mais diabólicas pareciam surgir do nada e muitos repórteres foram escoltados pelos aurores completamente transfigurados.

-Com certeza foi obra dele - Molly murmurou uma certa noite ao que um auror tinha ido embora carregando um coelho que entrava e saia de uma cartola, era mais um fotografo que tentou espiar a Toca com uma vassoura.

-Quem mãe? -Fred pergunta enquanto Jorge tentava escrever sobre os efeitos que poderiam causar a transfiguração.

-Nada queridos - ela fala com um sorriso ao que as cartas pareciam estar parando de vir, Gina não compreendia como isso estava acontecendo.

Quando ela e Neville começaram a namorar, ela recebeu cartas de ameaças por dois meses e agora as cartas paravam em menos de uma semana?

Mas no dia seguinte as coisas enfim mudaram. Só que Gina não tinha certeza se para o bem ou para o mau.

-Oi Gina - ele fala suavemente ao que ele aparece na porta da Toca.

-Oi Neville - ele parecia tímido e encarou a todos antes de suspirar pesadamente - Eu quero me desculpar com todos sobre minhas atitudes nos últimos dias... Eu estava agindo como um lunático e não estava pensando direito... Esta semana eu compreendi um pouco melhor as coisas e estou mais tranquilo agora - ele se vira para Gina - Podemos conversar em particular? - a ruiva cabeceia ainda indecisa ao que Molly apenas cabeceou para a filha, era hora de esclarecer toda aquela situação.

Gina o leva para seu quarto e coloca um dos feitiços mais poderosos que ela conhecia para evitar que seus irmãos abelhudos espiassem, ela se vira para Neville que sorria maliciosamente.

-Sabe que até mês passado eu teria ficado bem feliz com você lacrando o quarto dessa maneira? - a ruiva cora e se senta na cama enquanto o homem anda de um lado para o outro - Devemos conversar não? - a ruiva apenas acena ao que ele suspira novamente - Vou ser direto Gina... Você esta feliz com esta relação? - a ruiva quase pula da cama com raiva, ele estava insinuando novamente que ela o traiu? - Não... Nada disso Gina... Quer dizer... - ele então fecha os olhos com as mãos e fala - Eu estive esta semana inteira com o Harry... Conversamos muito sobre tudo o que aconteceu desde que nossos pais foram mortos... Dora contou para você a história, não? - ela cabeceia para o namorado que sorri tristemente - Havia ainda muito mais que você não sabe... - ele encarou a janela e então falou suavemente - Ele esta sempre dizendo sobre ser minha sombra... Eu não compreendia até que Sirius e Remo me explicaram um dia... Tudo que ele passou... O que ele fez... E ainda mais... Ele esta vivendo como ele quer... Como ele sempre quis... - Neville se levanta e continua a encarar a janela e Gina sente o coração apertar, raramente Neville era tão aberto assim - Você sabe que ele viajou pelo mundo? Assim que ele venceu Voldemort ele viajou pelo mundo sem se preocupar com nada... Escola... Mídia... Comensais... Simplesmente nada... Ele só... Foi... - Mas Gina ainda estava com a boca aberta e a pergunta que escapou foi.

-Derrotou Voldemort? - Neville se vira para ela e solta uma risada.

-Ops... Acho que o segredo esta fora não? - ele se senta no batente da janela e fala - Isso mesmo Gina... Ele foi muito mais do que a minha sombra... Ele é o verdadeiro menino que sobreviveu... Ele quem nos salvou inúmeras vezes e eu nem percebi isso... - ele falou um pouco amargamente, mas ele treme a cabeça e se aproxima da ruiva - Mas uma coisa que eu vi por mim mesmo nessa semana... Foi a nossa relação... - Gina sentia o coração apertar ainda mais o garoto que ela amava estava ali abrindo o coração para ela e se ela o magoasse? E se por algum impulso irracional ela cometesse algum erro? Neville segurou o rosto dela suavemente e falou - Você me ama Gina? - ela queria dizer que sim, ela queria dizer que sempre o amou, mas vendo a foto de Harry ali na mesa de cabeceira, ela não conseguia dizer - Eu pensei assim - mas o tom dele não tinha acusação nenhuma e isso fez a ruiva o encarar.

Ele ainda sorria para ela.

-Eu sei que isso parece chocante... Mas a verdade é que tudo isso me fez perceber algo... E espero que você não fique muito triste... - ele segura a mão dela e fala - Nossa relação não esta dando certo, não? - Gina apenas acena, ela não conseguia falar nada - Você estava enfim realizando um sonho... E eu... Bem... Eu fiquei feliz por alguém me amar... Não como o Menino-que-Sobreviveu... Mas como Neville... - ele segura o rosto dela novamente e ela pode ver o sorriso dele, era triste, mas tinha um olhar decidido neles - Nós estávamos nos enganando Gina... Eu sei disso agora... Eu estava tão dependente de ter alguém que me amasse que não fosse por causa do Menino-que-Sobreviveu... Que eu estava me agarrando a este sonho... Mas eu aprendi com o Harry... Ele não se prendeu ao sonho dele... Ele continuou a viver... Mesmo depois de tudo que ele perdeu... - Gina sentia dois sentimentos opostos espremendo seu coração.

Harry.

Ela estava gostando dele, mas ele é quem tinha causado a ruptura do seu namoro com Neville? Ele de alguma forma convenceu Neville a largá-la?

Ela sentia amada e machucada ao mesmo tempo, mas ao que parecia Neville percebeu o olhar da ruiva e suspirou pesadamente.

-Meu doce Merlin... Eu estou no meio das duas pessoas mais teimosas que eu já conheci na vida - isso tirou a ruiva de seus pensamentos ao que Neville solta uma risada -Uma das coisas que Harry continuou a evitar a falar era sobre o como ele se sentia por você... Merlin que teve que o Sirius, Remo e Dora o amarrarem em uma cadeira e tivemos que ameaçar jogar um vidro inteiro de poção da verdade na goela dele pra ele assumir o que sentia - Gina sentia o rosto queimar ao que o garoto volta a rir - Minha decisão não tem nada a ver o como ele se sente por você, Gina... Mas foi baseado em como estamos vivendo nossas vidas... Estávamos sempre seguindo o que todos esperávamos de nós... Você tinha que ficar comigo por que todos viram isso desde a infância... Eu tinha que ser auror por que eu era o Menino-que-Sobreviveu... Não importa que eu tivesse outros interesses... Meu dever era ser o salvador do mundo... Nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de seguir o que queríamos... Se eu simplesmente me ajoelhasse aqui e agora e pedisse você em casamento o que você diria? - a ruiva pulou longe do garoto que novamente solta uma risada - Vê? Isso mostra o que eu quero dizer... E agora Srta Weasley... Eu vou ter que te amarrar e te forçar a tomar uma poção da verdade pra dizer o como se sente pelo "Garoto-que-Deseja-ser-Invisível" lá? - a ruiva cora e se senta na cama.

-Eu não sei... Eu estou tão confusa sobre tudo o que eu sinto... Eu gosto de você Neville... Você sempre vai ser o homem que eu amei por tanto tempo... Mas... - o homem a abraça e fala.

-Mas as coisas mudam... - ela sorri e fala.

-Sim... As coisas mudam... - logo depois de uma longa conversa, eles mandam uma carta para o editor chefe do profeta diário declarando que eles dariam uma entrevista exclusiva desde que eles mandassem alguém honesto para escrever sobre as suas decisões.

No começo, o mundo não sabia o que pensar, Neville e Gina tinham sido firmes. Que embora eles percebessem que eles tinham mais um relacionamento de namorados, que eles ainda amavam um ao outro. Mas que seguiriam seus caminhos para a felicidade. Neville então declarou que ele iria sair dos aurores e que já estava cansado de caçar bruxos das trevas. Queria descobrir o que ele gostava e não fazer algo por que ele derrotou Voldemort.

Gina ouviu um ou dois comentários ruins sobre ela largar um partido como Neville, mas ela dizia que foi uma decisão feita em conjunto. Os dois estavam felizes com esta decisão então por que ficar chorando por algo que não deu certo?

Quando o assunto sobre a foto surgiu e a identidade do homem misterioso, Gina tentou dizer que era apenas um amigo ao que Neville se levantou e falou fortemente.

-O homem que estava acompanhando Gina naquele dia é um grande amigo que eu tenho... Um dos melhores que eu já tive na vida e ele estava lá a negócios com os irmãos de Gina... Ao que parece a Srta Cho Chang que esta tentando carreira como repórter do semanário das bruxas usou de um artifício por causa da sua inveja pelo talento de Gina no quadribol e fez todo este sensacionalismo sobre um possível rompimento... Talvez devêssemos agradecer a ela, pois descobrimos que nunca daríamos certo e que nos amamos mais como amigos... Mas por causa da dor e da desconfiança que ela infringiu a mim e a Gina talvez devêssemos processar a revista... Eu já estava querendo fazer isso há anos já por jogarem o nome Longbottom na lama... - ele lançou um olhar para o repórter que estremece, o profeta tinha feito a mesma burrada de acompanhar Fudge na campanha contra o eleito quando ele tinha quinze anos.

-Mas podemos saber quem é este homem misterioso? - Gina e Neville se entreolharam ao que o homem suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Quando ele estiver pronto, vocês saberão quem é ele... Ele é um homem que preza por demais a sua privacidade, mas como ele é um dos sócios da Corporação Marotos de Vassouras e Brincadeiras, eu duvido muito que ele vá ficar no anonimato por muito tempo - O repórter cabeceia ao que logo o artigo foi publicado fielmente e dois dias depois o semanário das bruxas fez uma retratação para Neville e Gina e desejavam que os dois fossem felizes nos caminhos que escolhessem e que iriam verificar as noticias antes de imprimir.

Gina sentia um peso sair de suas costas, aquela tinha sido uma semana para dar o que falar. Mas nesse tempo todo, ela não teve uma noticia sequer de Harry. Ela ouviu Neville murmurar algo sobre cabeçudo teimoso que não age como o herói que ele era, mas ela não conseguia entender por que ele estava se escondendo tanto.

Depois que Neville e ela esclareceram tudo com a família ao que Molly chorava e dizia que ainda o amava como um filho. O homem parecia voltar a ser aquele mesmo menino que eles tinham conhecido anos atrás, ele ria e se divertia com todos, até mesmo os gêmeos pareciam impressionados com o conhecimento de Herbologia do homem e anotavam todas as sugestões que ele dava. Parecia que todos estavam felizes novamente, mas Gina não parava de pensar em Harry.

Um mês se passou desde que Harry levou Neville, e o homem e Gina tinham terminado, ela tinha se empenhado ainda mais nas Harpias e estava acumulando uma fama ainda maior do que simplesmente a namorada do Eleito.

Ela era Gina "Flecha Escarlate" Weasley.

Parecia que a cada jogo ela colocava toda a sua frustração para sair, tanto que os jogadores dos outros times não sabiam como parar a ruiva quando ela entrava com aqueles olhos em chamas. Ela usava a vassoura que Harry tinha feito, as Harpias tinha comprado uma vassoura para cada jogadora, mas Sirius entregou o dela pessoalmente dizendo que foi feita para ela.

Era uma vassoura estilo Grifinória, vermelha e dourada. Mas o vermelho era de uma cor que lembrava em muito o cabelo dela.

Ao ponto que quando ela voava em velocidade máxima o borrão que ela causava parecia fazer a ruiva desaparecer fazendo sua fama como Flecha Escarlate ficar ainda maior.

Mas nada disso importava para a ruiva.

Fazia um mês que ele tinha sumido.

Fazia um mês que ela não tinha noticias dele.

Por que ele estava a evitando?

Ela saiu feliz de mais um jogo, elas tinham vencido por 390 a 50 contra o Orgulho, Gwenog parecia estar "consolando" Olívio do outro lado do estádio. A ruiva não sabia se eles iam começar a se beijar ou amaldiçoar um ao outro, mas ela desejava fervorosamente que a capitã enfim largasse daquele orgulho e desse logo uns pegas no Grifinório.

Ela estava no vestiário quando viu Dora acenando para ela.

-Ei Gina -a ruiva abraça a amiga e fala.

-Dora... Que bom que você veio... Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que vocês iam sumir da minha vida - O tom era de brincadeira, mas a metamorfomaga ouviu uma certa lesão na voz da ruiva.

-O sumido da família é aquele garoto... Sinceramente... Ele deveria ser mais sincero com o que sente... - a ruiva desvia o olhar, ela não queria falar sobre Harry, ainda doía pensar que ele a ignorou por um mês.

-Ele deve de estar ocupado... - Mas então a mulher sorri maliciosamente e fala.

-Espero mesmo que ele fique ocupado - ela então força uma camisa de Quadribol na mão da ruiva e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ela sente a chave de portal sendo acionada - Boa sorte querida... Só tem vocês no Covil - Gina fecha os olhos e amaldiçoa a amiga pelas suas chaves de portais surpresas.

Ela realmente odiava chave de portal.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capítulo vai pra uma grande amiga que eu carrego no coração faz anos...**

**Eu conheci ela e suas irmãs e sempre me confundi quando não sabia com quem falava...**

**Mas amo todas elas igualmente e este cap vai especialmente para vc piquena..**

**Laurenita...**

**Você sempre vai ser uma amiga especial para mim linda...**

**Espero que goste do cap...**

**te adoro**


	10. Capitulo X - Quando me apaixonei por voc

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo X - Quando me apaixonei por você?**

Gina murmurava maldições sobre Tonks e sua magia irregular, além de fazê-la ir para o Covil quando ela estava completamente confusa sobre o que sentia, ela tinha que parar logo ali?

Harry estava provavelmente cuidando de algumas vassouras e com o calor que a sala das vassouras vazias, ele estava apenas de calça jeans e ao que pareciam as suas camisetas escondiam algo que fez a ruiva cobiçar ainda mais o moreno.

Ela sabia que ele tinha treinado na adolescência, mas não achava que ele tinha aquele corpo muscular embaixo das roupas volumosas.

Inconscientemente ela lambeu os lábios, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão atraída assim por um homem.

Ela tinha vivido na Toca a vida inteira, ela tinha entrado umas vinte vezes no banheiro enquanto os irmãos tomavam banho por acidente, por isso ela não era muito ligada ao corpo dos homens. Até mesmo Neville, ela o apreciava mais pelo seu carinho e amor do que pelo seu corpo.

Mas ao ver Harry ali, a encarando apenas com a calça, ela sentia algo bem quente percorrer suas veias, era como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas.

-Gina... - ele murmurou ao que a ruiva se aproxima.

Ela queria gritar com ele por não dar noticias durante um mês.

Ela queria gritar todas as noites que ela chorou, por não ter noticias dele ou que ele se importava com ela.

Ela queria mostrar pra ele como ela tinha se sentido machucada quando ele sumiu.

Mas tudo parecia sumir de repente de sua mente.

O que importa se ele sumiu por um mês?

O que importa se ela o amaldiçoou durante todas as noites daquele mês por não se comunicar com ela?

Ele estava aqui agora, lançando um verdadeiro turbilhão de sentimentos prazerosos por todo o seu corpo e ela não queria mais pensar em nada.

Ela simplesmente foi para o ataque.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a ruiva envolveu o moreno em um beijo apaixonado. Algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, em alguns segundos ele deixou de tentar lutar contra qualquer argumento e começa a beijar de volta.

Gina não sabia onde eles estavam indo, eles tinham batido em várias paredes, vários moveis que ela nem se lembrava o que eram e infinitas portas que ela não sabia para onde levavam, mas ela não se importava, o beijo que ela recebia não era normal. Nenhum dos seus ex-namorados a fez se sentir assim, nem mesmo Neville que ela amou durante anos.

Ela sentia um calor despertar por todo o seu corpo e a cada beijo de Harry parecia que as chamas intensificavam e ela pedia por mais, ele tentava achar uma forma de levantar a capa de quadribol dela, mas estava bem firme em seu corpo. Ela amaldiçoou Gwenog por forçar o time a usar aquela capa protetora de virtudes nos jogos.

Foi então com surpresa que eles estavam caminhando às cegas entre seus beijos que eles passaram pela arcada de Tonks e suas roupas desapareceram rapidamente e os olhos verdes de Harry que estavam queimando de paixão pareciam se tornar selvagens completamente.

-Você... É... Maravilhosa... - ele "atacou" o pescoço da ruiva que sentia a eletricidade passando por todo o seu corpo. Ela deu uma olhada na arcada e pensou que era realmente um poupador de tempo ao que Harry murmurava algo sobre não saber sobre este efeito colateral, mas ele não parecia infeliz com isso. Ao contrário, seus olhos pareciam tão animalescos que ela se perguntava se ele ainda estava são. Ao que ela não estava muito melhor, ela nunca tinha feito um amasso tão poderoso antes, até mesmo Neville ela não tinha se entregado assim. Ela se lembra de falar com orgulho para sua mãe que iria esperar até o casamento para dar aquele passo.

Mas ela não aguentava.

Ela não queria esperar.

Ela não queria pensar em Neville, sua mãe, sua família, os marotos ou o que seja.

Tudo que ela queria era sentir ele, ela queria ter aquele sentimento de certeza, não as duvidas que corroeram a sua mente nesse último mês, não as duvidas se ela o veria novamente, tudo que ela queria era sentir o amor dele, ter a certeza que ele a amava também.

Eles continuaram a se beijar até caírem dentro do quarto dele, na mesma posição que a ruiva ficou quando chegou na primeira vez no Covil dos Marotos, mas agora não tinha nenhum tecido de roupa protegendo a sua virtude e nem ele tinha uma toalha para proteger a dele.

-Harry... - ela sussurrou enquanto ele passava a mão pelo corpo dela, ela poderia sentir como se um rastro de chamas era deixado em cada toque e ela queria dizer para ele continuar, para que ele a possuísse ali e agora, mas ela não poderia.

Ela simplesmente não poderia se entregar sem saber antes.

Ele a amava?

No mesmo instante que o pensamento passou pela mente de Gina, Harry parecia rosnar e surpreendendo a ruiva ele se afasta dela e vai para um canto do quarto, a ruiva ficou preocupada e tentou se aproximar ao que ele quase grita.

-NÃO VENHA... - a ruiva no começo sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos ao que ele suspira pesadamente e fala - Eu não vou conseguir me segurar mais se você se aproximar... - ele lança um sorriso triste ao que a ruiva vai até a cama e se enrola no lençol, ela queria continuar com tudo o que eles estavam fazendo, mas ela precisava ter certeza do que ele sentia.

-O... O que você sente por mim Harry? - ela consegue fazer a pergunta ao que o moreno solta uma risada. No começo ela fica ofendida, mas então percebe que o som não tinha humor nenhum.

Era uma risada triste e sem vida.

-O que eu sinto por você? O que eu realmente sinto por você? Merlin, Gina... Eu... Eu estive apaixonado por você durante mais de seis anos... Como eu não poderia? Você foi uma menina inteligente, engraçada, poderosa, linda... Um dos únicos motivos de eu permanecer em Hogwarts... Cada ano eu pensava que tinha que continuar na escola pra ajudar o Neville... Mas quando a bagunça inteira aconteceu no seu primeiro ano... Quando eu tive que ajudar Neville a derrotar o Voldemort... Tudo que eu poderia fazer era ficar feliz que você tinha sobrevivido... Eu não poderia me expor, eu tinha uma missão a cumprir... - Gina abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Neville me contou... Ele me contou tudo... - ela se aproxima dele e pergunta - Foi você não foi? Quem derrotou o basilisco e matou o Tom... - Harry não a encara e fala suavemente.

-Eu não podia deixar que aquele monstro roubasse você... Não você... - Ela segura o rosto dele ao que ele parecia chorar - Você foi a única que esteve sempre lá para mim... A única que poderia me ver... Eu sei que Luna poderia me enxergar... Mas não era o mesmo... Mesmo com todo o meu poder... Você sempre me dizia um "oi"... Você sempre aparecia para conversar comigo... Você simplesmente me fazia sentir vivo... - ele encosta a testa dele na dela e fala em um sussurro - Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez... Na Toca... Quando eu tinha nove anos... E o Almofadinhas teve que viajar com Remo para uma noite de lua cheia... - Gina fica com os olhos largos ao que as imagens enfim pareciam se reunir em sua mente.

_Flashback._

_-Vamos Harry... Vamos brincar... - Uma pequena Gina segurava a mão de um garotinho de olhos verdes esmeraldas que estavam atrás de óculos redondos e cabelos negros como a noite que pareciam bagunçados por um vento inexistente._

_-Onde estamos indo Gina? - o garoto pergunta ao que a ruivinha sorri._

_-Vou te mostrar meu local secreto tá? - ela encara bem o moreno e fala - Você jura que jamais vai mostrar pra ninguém o que esta para ver? -ela colocou a mão na cintura e adotou um olhar que lembrava em bastante a sua mãe Molly._

_-Eu prometo Gina... - a ruiva então sorri e coloca a mão em um troco ao que algumas moitas pareciam ganhar vida e se afastar ao que depois de uma caminhada de cinco minutos eles chegam em um pequeno riacho, com pedras enormes e uma água cristalina._

_-Este é meu segredo... Mamãe e papai disseram que eu iria precisar de um quando crescesse... Ninguém sabe dele e estou te mostrando por que você prometeu - o moreno lança um sorriso para ela, era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ele tinha dado desde que seu padrinho o deixou na Toca._

_-É maravilhoso, Gina... Eu prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém... a ruiva então pula na água e começa a rir e naquela felicidade que Harry lança um olhar diferente para a ruiva, talvez fosse o fato do lugar ser tão simples e ao mesmo tempo magnífico, ou a luz do sol que parecia iluminar cada flor do lugar._

_Mas o que tornava aquele lugar verdadeiramente mágico era o sorriso da ruiva que dançava na água enquanto a luz do sol parecia fazer seus cabelos vermelhos brilharem um tom misterioso de vermelho._

_Fim do Flashback._

Gina abriu os olhos para ver o moreno a encarando, ela se lembrava agora do dia.

Ela se lembrava de tudo, desde a hora que um homem com longos cabelos negros aparece e conversa com sua mãe e Gina encarava o menino que tentava se esconder atrás das pernas do homem, ao que os gêmeos, Percy e Rony simplesmente disseram oi e foram jogar Quadribol e dizendo que ela não poderia participar por ser criança demais.

Ela se lembra de se sentir magoada com aquilo e estava para chorar quando o menino tímido saiu das costas do padrinho e veio a confortar e em pouco tempo eles se tornaram amigos inseparáveis.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar de que ele tinha dormido em uma cama improvisada ao lado dela naquela noite.

Ela levantou os olhos e encarou o moreno, ele ainda tinha aquele ar triste e cansado, como se o verdadeiro segredo que ele guardava enfim estivesse solto, enfim tivesse sido dito, ela poderia sentir que o peso da decisão tinha feito com ele.

E ele esperava ser rejeitado.

Gina segura o rosto dele suavemente e o beija, não era um beijo selvagem e carregado de sentimentos de desejos oprimidos que ela lhe deu.

Mas um beijo carregado de carinho e amor que ela sentia por ele.

Ela poderia sentir as lágrimas dele ao ser aceito por ela e logo os dois se entregam a paixão, qualquer dúvida que a ruiva tivesse sobre o que ele sentia por ela, desapareceu naquela simples memória do passado.

Horas mais tarde um Sirius completamente sonolento entra no Covil dos Marotos, ele tinha acabado de sair de um bar quando Tonks o chamou pelo seu celular mágico perguntando onde ele estava. No começo o Maroto queria brincar com ela, mas a mulher declarou que ele estava proibido de ir para o Covil naquela noite.

Ele aparatou para a casa em Londres que os Marotos usavam e perguntou para a própria Dora o que estava acontecendo.

A metamorfomaga confessou que tinha ido ao jogo das Harpias e que quando percebeu a tristeza de Gina por causa de Harry. Que simplesmente mandou a ruiva até o Covil e que tinha tecnicamente lacrado o lugar até que eles estivessem terminado com todos aqueles sentimentos reprimidos.

O velho maroto encarou a prima com um olhar aturdido e fala.

-Você realmente espera que eu vá ficar dormindo aqui enquanto aqueles dois vão tentar entender todos os desejos reprimidos nos últimos dez anos? - a mulher no começo fica confusa, mas percebendo que Sirius quis dizer sobre o moreno ter estado apaixonado pela ruiva desde os nove anos, ela começa a rir.

Ela continuou a rir até que Remo aparatou meia hora depois e ficou confuso em ver a esposa rindo no chão com seu filho e Sirius sentado em uma cadeira com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão e lançando um olhar atravessado para a prima no chão.

-Eu perdi algo? -Dora volta a rir novamente ao que Sirius se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Fomos despejados do Covil nos próximos meses... Posso dormir com o Teddy na forma de almofadinhas por um tempo? Por que eu digo que aquele sofá que vocês compraram é um destruidor de colunas... -Remo treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você sabe que sofás foram feitos para se sentar, não é? -O moreno dá de ombros e fala.

-Nem todos... E tudo depende do estado que você chegar... Quando você aparece tão bêbado quanto eu estava no dia, até mesmo o chão da cozinha era confortável pra mim - O lobisomem apenas treme a cabeça e tenta descobrir novamente o porquê deles terem sido despejados da casa deles ao que uma Dora um tanto constrangida conta o que aconteceu.

-Meu doce Merlin... E eu esqueci de trancar a biblioteca quando sai... - Os primos Black encaram o homem ao que ele fala - Vocês realmente não pensam que dois adultos que acabaram de parar de tentar segurar sentimentos de paixão e desejo não vão "batizar" todos os quartos daquela casa, não é? - Os dois coram por um momento e então ficam pálidos ao imaginar os dois na casa.

-MEU GUARDA ROUPAS... - Dora gritou ao que Sirius grita.

-MINHA SALA DE LISTAS DE MULHERES... -Remos apenas solta uma gargalhada ao que os dois começam a discutir sobre o "brilhante" plano de Dora de enviar duas pessoas na flor da idade e com desejos reprimidos para uma casa vazia onde estavam apenas os dois e nenhuma porta fechada.

Gina sentia o corpo inteiro estremecer no dia seguinte, ela no começo não se lembra onde estava, mas quando viu Harry dormindo com um sorriso ao seu lado, parecia que todas as lembranças voltavam a sua mente.

Ela encara seu corpo nu e o dele, ela sabia que tinha feito algo que sua mãe não aprovaria. Mas Merlin, que ela tinha amado cada segundo de todo aquele amor tórrido da noite passada, ela se lembra vagamente da Arcada de Dora ter desintegrado suas roupas, ela esperava que elas estivessem inteiras ainda, mas ela não se preocupava, tudo parecia tão natural. Quando ele tinha dito o quanto tempo ele esteve apaixonado por ela, no começo ela sentiu triste e uma pitada de vergonha, ela sempre foi atrás dele pra chorar sobre Neville nunca lhe dar um olhar enquanto o garoto que ela poderia ter amado desde o começo esteve ali para ela, sempre ouviu ela e sempre lhe deu aquele sorriso encorajador que ela precisava.

Mas assim que ele a beijou, tudo sumiu, ela não tentou mais medir quem amou quem por mais tempo. Ela não precisava tentar colocar limites ou dizer por quanto tempo eles se amaram.

Eles simplesmente se amaram.

Por todo o quarto.

Por todos os quartos que ela poderia se lembrar.

Ela ainda se perguntava o que era um quarto cheio de fotos e papeis com nomes de mulheres.

Ela no começo sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes pensando que talvez fosse uma lista de "ex" de Harry, mas a paixão que ele demonstrou na hora. Ela não se importava se fosse de ex-mulheres dele, tudo que ela poderia pensar naquele momento era dos beijos que ele distribuía pelo corpo inteiro dela.

Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer e se aquecer novamente, parecia que cada momento tinha sido gravado em seu coração e mente que apenas uma sugestão e ela se lembrava de um dos momentos de paixão naquela casa.

Sua mãe ficaria furiosa com o que ela fez.

Ela provavelmente seria exilada da família.

Ela sentiu dois braços envolvendo sua cintura e a puxando para o peito definido dele, ela poderia ouvir o coração dele batendo e a cada batida ela se esquecia de suas preocupações. Porque ela estava ali, ela era amada por aquele homem maravilhoso, então por que ela deveria se preocupar?

-Eu te amo Harry... - ela sussurra no peito dele ao que ela o sente ficar tenso, ela queria se bater por dizer algo assim. Eles ainda estavam novos com seu relacionamento, mas ela ficou ainda mais surpresa quando ele a fez se virar e lhe encarar.

Os olhos dele brilhavam com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto, não quando ele falava do passado doloroso, não quando as roupas deles foram retiradas pela arcada de Tonks.

Era um brilho ainda mais poderoso e ela poderia se sentir perdida naquele olhar.

De repente ele se inclina e a beija e o turbilhão de sentimentos que o acompanhou a deixou desorientada por um tempo, mas logo ela ouve o sussurro no ouvido dela.

-Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei pra poder dizer isso Gina... Eu também te amo... -Ela apenas sorri e se abraça ainda mais no corpo do moreno.

A vida parecia enfim estar no caminho certo.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma amiga especial que sempre me fala pra fazer cenas mais "calientes" entre os dois... Embora não foi tão quente quanto você queria linda... Espero que você goste da homenagem...**

**Minha querida Danda Jabur...rs**

**Sei que você some muito linda.. Mas estou com saudades dos seus comentários... e espero que o cap te deixe feliz...rs**

**Estamos chegando na reta final... o proximo é o epilogo... espero que vocês tenham apreciado a fics...**

**até breve..rs**


	11. Capitulo XI - Epilogo

**A sombra do menino-que-sobreviveu.**

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um erro pode mudar completamente o destino de duas crianças? O que acontece quando uma criança se torna a luz do mundo enquanto a outra e deixada na escuridão? E o que acontece quando esta criança nas sombras deseja ser mais do que uma mera sombra?

**N/A: **MEU.. TUDO MEU... TUDO ISSO É MEU.. HUHAUHUAHUA... "Kawa é amarrado e amordaçado", Desculpem meu primo... Ele andou escrevendo rapido demais e a cabeça dele foi pra um lugar beeeeeem distante... Mas ele sabe que isso daqui é uma fics, sem fins lucrativos e que não fazemos isso por dinheiro... NÃO É KAWA? "olhar ameaçador". S.. Sim... "Kawa responde amordaçado".

**Capitulo XI - Epilogo.**

-Estamos novamente nos jornais amor - Gina ouviu Harry falar com um sorriso maroto ao que ela acabava de se vestir. Ela poderia ter usado a arcada que ele tinha criado para ela no ano passado, mas ao que parecia Harry apreciava quando ela se vestia na sua frente.

Muito embora, ela recebeu algumas reclamações de Gwenog sobre atrasos, nem mesmo a capitã brava poderia arrancar o sorriso da ruiva quando ela chegava atrasada.

-O que estão dizendo sobre nossa vida devassa agora? - ela pergunta enquanto abraça o moreno por trás. Ela amava ter esta intimidade com ele. No começo ela não compreendeu porque ela sentia aquela necessidade de o tocar, mas depois de se lembrar de todos os momentos que Harry esteve lá por ela, ela supôs que era uma forma de mostrar que ela estaria lá para ele.

-Você reconhece esta foto? - ele mostra pra ela que começa a rir.

_**Mais um mal entendido ou algo a mais?**_

_**Estrela das Harpias fotografada na frente da joalheria novamente.**_

_Cerca de um ano atrás uma foto foi tirada da estrela das Harpias, Gina "Flecha Escarlate" Weasley e de um jovem até então desconhecido do mundo mágico, na época a filha única de Arthur e Molly Weasley estava em um relacionamento com Neville Longbottom, O eleito, e todos criaram uma verdadeira revolta com a suposta traição da garota no Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Mas uma semana mais tarde tudo foi esclarecido e no mês seguinte a identidade do jovem misterioso se tornou publica._

_Harry James Potter, também conhecido como o outro menino que sobreviveu naquele trágico dia das bruxas, mas também apelidado de a sombra do Menino-que-Sobreviveu, entrou no mundo mágico de uma forma inesperada e bem sucedida._

_Com a ajuda de seu padrinho e um mentor, eles criaram a Corporação Marotos de Vassouras e Brincadeiras. No começo houve rumores de ser apenas mais uma companhia normal, mas a medida que o tempo passou foi se mostrando a maior empresa do mundo bruxo._

_Além de suas vassouras que evoluem com seu cavaleiro, várias brincadeiras e proteções eram lançadas pela empresa do jovem bruxo e seus mentores e em menos de meio ano se tornou uma das empresas mais poderosas do mundo mágico._

_Mas voltando as noticias surpreendentes, um ano atrás Gina Weasley foi vista com Harry Potter na frente da joalheria e todos pensavam ser na compra de um anel de noivado par ao casal. Logo depois dos esclarecimentos a noticia caiu no esquecimento, mas na noite passada o mesmo par estava em frente à mesma joalheria e pareciam sorrir felizes como um casal apaixonado._

_A pergunta seria: eles são verdadeiramente um casal?_

_Ou era apenas mais um mal entendido?_

_Um dos nossos repórteres se aproximou e perguntou uma declaração do Jovem casal ao que Harry Potter parecia sorrir de uma maneira paciente e declarou taxativamente._

_-Estamos em uma relação e estamos muito felizes... - E antes que nosso repórter pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Srta Weasley sai da loja com um unicórnio de cristal e o Sr Potter envolveu os braços em volta da ruiva e antes de aparatar ele nos falou - Vocês acham realmente que eu iria pedir ela em casamento na frente dos repórteres e não na frente da família dela? - e então ele sumiu deixando o mistério no ar._

_Eles estão realmente namorando?_

_Estão noivos?_

_Quanto tempo a relação está acontecendo?_

_Muitas perguntas ainda devem ser respondidas, mas desejamos ao jovem casal muitas felicidades... _

Gina solta uma longa gargalhada, ela não acreditava que os jornais estavam tão assustados deles que desejavam felicidades para o "jovem casal", quando ela supostamente tinha traído Neville, os jornais a crucificaram em um instante, mas ao que parecia seu futuro marido tinha um poder assustador contra a imprensa em geral.

-Eu amo quando você fica assim comigo - ele a puxa em seu colo e a aninha em seu peito, ela amava passar os dias assim - Parece que não fomos os únicos a fazer notícia - ele pega o semanário das bruxas e oferece para ela. No começo ela queria dinamitar aquele jornaleco, ele tinha causado tanta dor para ela no passado, mas assim que ela viu a capa, ela parecia sorrir intensamente.

Era Neville com uma garota loira no fundo e ele parecia sorrir felizmente.

_**O Eleito encontra novo amor?**_

_**Quem é a bruxa misteriosa que conquistou nosso herói?**_

_Desde o seu término com a estrela das Harpias Gina "Flecha Escarlate" Weasley, e ter abandonado os aurores, pouco se sabe sobre o Eleito e muitos diziam estar sofrendo em algum lugar pela perda do amor de infância. Mas qual foi a surpresa que nessa semana um foto chegou ao semanário das bruxas de um Neville Longbottom sorridente e feliz em uma praia paradisíaca e na companhia de uma misteriosa garota loira no fundo. Mandamos nossos melhores repórteres para ter uma entrevista do jovem salvador ao que enfim o encontramos em uma ilha no Caribe onde ele conversou com nosso repórter com exclusividade._

_SB: Sr Longbottom, gostaríamos de agradecer por ter nos cedido um tempo das suas férias..._

_Neville sorriu e nos falou._

_NL: Não precisam se preocupar. Eu sei que deixei muitas pessoas preocupadas com a minha partida. Estou aqui para acalmar os ânimos._

_SB: Gostaríamos de perguntar sobre sua vida. Faz um ano que o senhor desapareceu do mundo mágico e muitos ainda acreditam ser por causa de Gina Weasley..._

_Nesse momento o Sr Longbottom solta uma alta risada e nos fala._

_NL: Mil perdões... Mas e que vocês ainda insistem nisso? Gina e eu somos melhores amigos e continuaremos sendo amigos até o fim das nossas vidas... Eu desejo a ela a mesma felicidade que eu estou tendo agora... Muita gente pode pensar que só por que nos amamos romanticamente por um breve momento que não podemos mais nos amar como amigos... Isso é uma das coisas que eu mudei na minha vida... Eu resolvi mudar muitas coisas e uma delas foi ser auror... Eu cheguei a um ponto onde eu descobri que eu não estava feliz, eu seguia o trabalho por que pensava que era meu dever... Mas eu derrotei um bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do último século, eu não mereço ao menos um pouco de paz para escolher o que me faz feliz na vida?_

_Ele sorri para a jovem ao seu lado que até então não sabíamos que era companhia do escolhido._

_SB: Você parece estar bem feliz agora... Isso foi uma das mudanças que você resolveu implementar na sua vida?_

_NL: Eu aprendi com um grande amigo que eu estava apenas seguindo o que as pessoas queriam de mim... Eu nunca parei para pensar o que eu queria de verdade... Até mesmo meu relacionamento com Gina era algo que eu queria me agarrar porque ela era a única que me via como uma pessoa normal... As pessoas podem achar que sou feliz sendo o Menino-que-Sobreviveu... Mas este título tirou muitas coisas de mim... E colocou uma pressão enorme sobre quem eu deveria ser... Quando eu estava quase enlouquecendo com tudo isso, eu me reencontrei com um velho amigo que é como um irmão pra mim e ele me fez ver que eu estava me prendendo no que todos queriam e não estava vivendo o que eu queria... _

_SB: Este amigo seria Harry Potter? _

_Neville novamente solta uma risada e encara o repórter com um sorriso._

_NL: Mandaram alguém afiado para tirar respostas não? Realmente... Eu conheci Harry desde que éramos bebês... Mas recebemos educações diferentes e vivemos vidas diferentes. Quando reencontrei com ele nos conversamos sobre os caminhos que escolhemos e eu percebi que não estava vivendo como eu queria... Então resolvi mudar..._

_Nesse momento nosso repórter fez uma pergunta um tanto indiscreta e desejamos sinceras desculpas para Neville Longbottom e Gina Weasley._

_SB: O senhor esta atento do progresso no relacionamento entre Harry Potter e Gina Weasley? Uma foto foi tirada deles na mesma joalheria do ano passado._

_Neville parecia rir novamente e fala._

_NL: Já não era sem tempo... Enfim aqueles dois teimosos deixaram de tentar negar o que sentem um pelo outro e estão encontrando um caminho feliz para eles..._

_O eleito segura a mão da jovem e nosso repórter pergunta._

_SB: Podemos saber a identidade da jovem que esta lhe acompanhando Sr Longbottom?_

_Mas antes que o eleito pudesse nos responder a garota se levanta e fala suavemente com um olhar sonhador._

_Garota Misteriosa: Desculpem, mas eu não converso com pessoas infestadas de Nargles... Eu tenho medo que minha mente possa ficar anuviada demais para eu curtir as minhas férias -ela se inclina e sussurra algo para o eleito que sorri e encerra a entrevista._

_Ainda não sabemos a identidade da jovem misteriosa, mas quem ela seja, desejamos que ela faça nosso herói muito feliz._

Gina treme a cabeça ao terminar de ler. Ela não acreditava que de todas as pessoas que Neville fosse se encontrar quando "saiu pra explorar o mundo" ele cairia apaixonado justamente por Luna Lovegood. Ela se lembra de que a loira tinha um olhar triste para o menino na época de Hogwarts e Gina sempre se perguntava se a amiga poderia ver mais do que simplesmente auras mágicas na escola.

Ela vê Harry sorrindo para o artigo. Eles tinham recebido um cartão de Neville quando ele se encontrou com Luna e ele parecia estar em pânico pensando que a loira tinha sido enfeitiçada quando depois de uma semana andando juntos pelo mundo, a loira invadiu a tenda dele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

A ruiva sorri ao se lembrar do homem aparecendo três meses depois com os olhos largos e perguntando o que Luna estava fazendo.

Levou Harry e Sirius o brincar durante duas semanas para o garoto perceber que Luna Lovegood amava Neville Longbottom.

No mesmo instante que ele percebeu que ela o amava, o homem aparatou e simplesmente sumiu da face da terra.

Ela coloca a revista na mesa com carinho. A sua vida tinha sido confusa e dolorosa e muitas vezes ela se perguntava se aquela felicidade era real, mas com o moreno a abraçando ela tinha certeza que era real.

Ela se vira e beija o namorado apaixonadamente, ela ainda poderia sentir como se fosse o primeiro beijo, cheio de paixão, amor, eletricidade e um fogo que derreteria completamente o polo norte.

Mas antes que eles pudessem aproveitar aquele beijo, alguém clareou a garganta e Sirius fala.

-Não façam isso na mesa da cozinha... Nós usamos ela para comer... - Eles se vira para ver Sirius e Teddy com cara de nojo por motivos diferentes e Remo, Dora e Melody que estava em seu colo brincando com um cabelo azul elétrico como a mãe.

-Eu sei muito bem o que você andou "comendo" aqui Sirius - a ruiva murmurou ao que o antigo maroto murmurava algo sobre pessoas com imaginação fértil.

-Alguma notícia boa? - Dora pergunta apontando para o jornal e a revista e logo eles falavam sobre a notícia sobre o jovem casal e da nova vida de Neville.

Gina se afasta dos marotos que brincavam sobre ela ainda não ter um anel e abraça Harry novamente. Parecia que ela não tinha contato o suficiente e estava sempre nos braços do moreno, no começo isso tinha causado certo atrito com a família Weasley, Molly tinha sido vocal sobre a filha dela e o moreno morarem juntos, mas quando ela viu o olhar apaixonado da filha para o moreno, ela simplesmente abraçou a filha e disse para ela cuidar do garoto.

-Ele realmente merece ser amado por você, querida... -Ela cabeceou e encarava o namorado que fingia nem ouvir a discussão dos irmãos dela sobre a responsabilidade que ele deveria ter ao morar com a irmãzinha deles.

-Uma vida feliz e completa... - a ruiva murmura para si mesma ao que Harry retira uma caixa do bolso e fala no seu ouvido.

-Agora vai ser... - ele oferece um anel simples e ao mesmo tempo delicado para ela, tinha a forma de uma estrela e pequenos rubis e esmeraldas envolviam a estrela que tinha sido feita em ouro branco.

Ela se virou para ele com os olhos largos ao que ele sorri.

-Gina... Quer se casar comigo? - a ruiva apenas sorriu ainda mais e beijou o moreno dizendo sim a cada segundo.

Harry sorri quando a família percebe que ele tinha pedido e pulam para falar com eles, Dora tinha praticamente arrastado a ruiva pela cozinha e encarava o anel com um olhar amoroso e ela falava que precisava reunir toda a família.

Sirius e Remo batiam nas costas dele e falavam que enfim ele estava virando um homem de família ao que Teddy sorria e perguntava se agora eles iam parar com aquela coisa nojenta de se beijar.

-Mas eu soube que você não se importou quando Victória o beijou, não Teddy? - o menino cora ao se lembrar daquela garota estranha na casa dos pais da tia Gina e se esconde atrás da perna dos pais.

-Opa... Como eu não sabia disso? - Sirius pergunta entusiasmado ao que ele vai até Teddy e começa a fazer cócegas para que o garoto contasse tudo, Remo ficou ao lado do sobrinho postiço e fala suavemente.

-Está feliz Harry? - o moreno sorri para seu amigo e fala.

-Nunca estive melhor na minha vida Remo... - ele vai até a ruiva e sorri.

Ele não era mais uma sombra.

Ele não era mais alguém que precisava fazer tudo atrás das cortinas, ele não precisava mais lutar escondido.

Aquela era a vida dele.

O mundo não precisava saber que tinha sido ele quem derrotou Voldemort, realmente não importava se a história estivesse errada.

Se apenas ela soubesse e o aceitasse, era tudo o que ele queria.

Seu tempo como a sombra do Menino-que-Sobreviveu terminou.

Agora era hora de se tornar O homem-que-ia-amar-aquela-ruiva-por-toda-a-vida.

Ele poderia se acostumar com aquele titulo.

_**Fim**_

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Novamente o fim de uma fics... mas só por que ela termina não quer dizer que novas não podem surgir não? Este último capitulo vai para uma garota que me acompanhou durante anos... e se tornou alguém muito especial para mim...**

**Uma verdadeira amiga que eu carrego no coração...**

**Pri Rosso...**

**Você é alguém além de especial meu anjo... Você é uma amiga importante que tenho a honra de dizer que levo no coração..**

**te amo por demais...**

**E para todos que acompanharam a fics... Muito obrigado por lerem e comentarem... Por favor se der comentem mais... autores ficam tão felizes quando recebem comentários...**

**tá.. eu to sendo patetico e to implorando comentários... mas fazer o que? São os comentários que dão o prazer de se escrever..rsrs**

**Bem... Até a proxima fics que eu já to escrevendo... meio louca de novo e sem noção... Mas espero que gostem...**

**FUI...**


End file.
